


Say It With Flowers

by Pchest2001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Identity Reveal, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Relationship Reveal, Romance, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchest2001/pseuds/Pchest2001
Summary: Post season 4 Supergirl identity reveal from LexLena needs to now move forward with her relationship with Kara and try to force her best friend, the woman she is certain she is in love with to reveal her identity and maybe more'A *deliberate* simple grammatical error from Lena sends Kara into a panic and she needs her sister a load of food and sugar to guide her.





	1. She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> ........ a first collaboration ...........
> 
> First ever collaborative work, but my co has since moved on, so I have rearranged the chapters into smaller ones to allow me to try and update on my own as I am not a good enough writer to be able to produce 6000 word chapters, so from chapter 10 onwards I will try my best to update when I can but taking on and keeping true to my co's writing of Lena & Alex may not be an easy task. so please be patient. please feel free to comment on how you feel it is moving forward. peace out and happy thoughts to my readers :0)

Lena was sitting at her desk it had been a full week since the video, since Lex in his dying revelry managed to take the one pure thing in her life and taint it with his megalomaniac xenophobic desires and his inability to die quietly and let someone else have the last word for a change. She sat there and wondered what would it take to get Kara to come clean with her, she thought that somehow, even though she knew the truth and it had come about in an entirely unpleasant way, she thought no Lena knew that if Kara was to just own up to it, to be honest to put herself on the line for a moment and come clean, then she would be able to forgive her. However, she sat a week later in her office drinking scotch, no Kara, no super, not truth. She was going to have to do something about this and have a little go at shoving fate into Kara’s grip, because the one thing that Lena knew. She was in love with those little blonde reporter super powers or not.

Meanwhile Kara was blissfully unaware that anything out of the ordinary had happened as she went about her daily Supergirl duties like the little ray of sunshine she was. She had been trying to get in touch with Lena for days now but to no avail for some reason the texts had just come back as pending; whatever that meant maybe it was some L-Corp thing. She knew that she had killed Lex and that maybe Lena was upset with her however crazy he was, he was her family after all. So, she did not push too hard and respected Lena’s space hoping she would come around soon as she really did miss her. Not quite sure why she felt this way and why not having Lena around her was so hard, she missed her heartbeat she tried so hard not to tune into it. Oh, Rao this was eating her up inside. She had told Alex and everyone else that she needed to tell Lena but everything had now just got a whole lot more complicated with Eve's betrayal and Lex's Death besides they all told her that now was not the time. Kara was worried, worried Lena did not have her best friend. Worried she might do something stupid.

Lena had seen the news and wondered how Kara was handling the death of Lex, people were so dramatic, yes he was murdered for the good of mankind but not by Kara, she had not purposely dropped him, his suit had not exploded thanks to her heat vision and he had not died at the plant. Far from it, he had died in his bunker miles away with a sneer on his face after Lena shot him. The thought that she had killed Lex and the guilt must be why Kara was not coming around she always disappears for a little while when something like this happened, Lena knew that it was always connected to the guilt that she felt. Lena decided that she would text her, after all that is nothing that a “Best Friend” would do if they had not heard from someone for a week. Lena hated the word friend, nearly all her life, firstly because as a Luthor she didn't have any, then a brief time when Kara was her friend she liked it, but it was back to hate, never more so since it had been used to describe Kara, well since she realised anyway, not “what are friends for” was like a punch to the gut.

** LKL to Kara D**

Good evening Kara, it has been a while, since I know, that we are both busy but after the last long silence we promised to do better so I am reaching out, do not hide away, come back to me, I miss you.

It was subtle but Lena hoped that the incorrect use of the comma to say since I know! Meaning about Supergirl rather than the way the text read, but she thought that this would be a start and she could see what Kara’s reporter mind did with the first clue.

Kara was sat at the DEO when Lena’s text came through. She opened it with trepidation swallowing thickly she read. She read the same bit over and over again what did Lena mean-since I know- had it been a typing error or did she know something and what did she know? Surely not a typing error, Lena would not make such a mistake, Kara started to panic her palms felt clammy. Oh, Rao she whispered under her breath. Was she referring to the fact that there had been speculations that Supergirl had in fact killed Lex or was it the other?

There are only a handful of people that knew her secret identity and most of them where her family and friends. Then there was Lilian Luthor but she doubted that Lilian would reveal her secret because after all it would be oh so bittersweet if Lena was to find out from another source. Remembering those words spoken not so long ago - and when she finds out she will hate you- Kara sighed and rubbed her temples. She needed to give Lena an answer and Rao she also missed her with all her heart. She decided to play it cool.

**KD to Lena**

Hi Lena, I know we did and I have not been hiding and yes while I am busy you are never far from my thoughts. I miss you too. Maybe we can meet?

Kara hits send quickly before she changed her mind then gets up from her chair, she sighs her mind was full of all sorts of emotions as she walked down the corridor of the DEO to the central control room, to talk to her sister.

“Alex, I think Lena knows” Kara whispered as she walked over to the ops desk.

“Lena, knows what? What are you talking about Kara?” Alex looked at her a little confused but could see the upset on her face.

Alex her face back in the papers walked straight to the position, opposite Kara behind the ops desk in the central room. She placed the papers down on the desk looked up from them, not really paying attention it may have been a rare moment of quiet in general, but there was still a never ending amount of paperwork for her to do, now she was Director and she was not really in the mood to do it, so a minor sister crisis was just the distraction that she needed.

At Least that is what she thought until she looked up at Kara, her little face was the picture of the word broken. There was the crinkle and those doe eyes that were impossibly large and seemed to shake a little when you looked directly at them. Oh no this was not something minor this was a full-on crisis. What had she said? she wasn't paying attention she was working, someone knew, knew what and who was she talking about. Alex moved around the desk and took hold of Kara pulling her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

“Hey there, whatever it is I am sure that we can work it out together I think that this deserves an early lunch and maybe some ice cream?”

“Ok I Can live with that” Kara whispered relaxing into her sister's arms before pulling away with a huge smile at the thought of sharing time with her sister alone and of course there was sugar involved.

Alex was sure that whatever this was Kara was not going to want to talk about it in the command centre and actually the best place to have Kara when she was upset was a place with a lot of sugary goodness available they could chat on the walk, Alex glanced at the text and could see Lena’s photo which gave a clue this was indeed serious.

“Brainy I am talking an extended lunch, debriefing Supergirl no distractions unless the world is ending and I mean literally” She fixed him with a glare, so there was no comment and looked back to Kara, with her own personal soft smile that was Kara’s and hers alone.

They started on the walk to Noonan’s down the river, the place where Alex came out to Kara, it was a favoured Danvers sisters’ heart to heart location.

“Lena, knows what? What are you talking about Kara?” Alex looked at her a little confused but could see the upset on her face.

“She just sent me a weird text” Kara pulls out her phone and shows her sister “I am not sure if that means she knows I’m Supergirl ---And---and I just” Kara says tears now forming in her eyes.

Taking the phone as they walk Alex looks, letting out a small chuckle. “I thought the formal texts were coming my way because I am just your sister or the director. I didn't realise that she wrote this way always, hum oh I see what you mean, she has never made a grammatical error in any way before and the placement does look like she is trying to say something.”

Alex handed the phone back and could see that was not what Kara wanted to hear that was confirmation of sorts. “What else could it be, I mean it's been three years”

“But Alex if it's not that and if I say something?” Kara chirped back now on her 6th doughnut which she had picked up from the doughnut stand outside the DEO. the rush off sugar starting to take effect.

“Ok so how about this, you wanted to tell her, you told me so, do so, go, come clean”

“So, wait Alex--- Now!! you tell me to come clean?” Kara said with hurt in her voice "when all along you and everyone at the DEO have always told me not to tell her---even during the last game night you ....” Kara’s voice trails off as she sees Alex giving her that look, the one saying that's not what she was implying here.

“We were wrong to not trust her in the beginning, and I think you should tell her, The fact you have been going on incessantly about Lena since the day you met her I mean, I keep expecting to walk this walk and you tell me that you are in love with the woman.” Alex laughs nervously.

“why would I??---Wait!!-- What?? No—no--I'm not in love with Lena” Kara blurts out, or was she? Could Alex see something she couldn’t. She frowned and readjusted her glasses “am I Alex?” she whispered cocking her brow looking at her sister for help.

Alex rings her hand over the back of her neck and looks at Kara, she remembers when Maggie first made her think that she was gay and it was scary, was this the right time? Looking at Kara Alex’s felt bad, she was asking for help and well she did start it.

“When you think of her what happens?”

“Err--well --- I guess I hadn't really thought about it” Kara now feeling slightly uncomfortable at the question she had never wanted to address “but I would say warm? Grounded? but floaty? ---Oh! Rao! Alex-- that doesn't even make sense does it?”

Alex smiles a little. “Does Not have to, emotions rarely do. How long do you normally go without flying past to see her or visiting, or texting? Who is the first and last text?”

Kara smirks “that’s easy I fly past twice a day ... I visit once a day ...texting whenever...and the first is to say Good morning and the last is to say Good night” pausing for a minute to formulate her last response to her sisters question carefully, shrugging she says “like I do with you because I love you both”

“So, who is the first and last person you think of Kar?” Alex was trying to distance the pair of the way that Kara loves Lena was different, she needed to see the love as different.

Kara’s heart stops literally for a few seconds as she thinks about that question because to her the answer is Lena, it’s always been Lena from the day Kara walked into her office, it had been Lena even when she had been with Mon-el it had been Lena.

“That warm floaty feeling is that with me too or just Lena?” Alex pushes a little not wanting to push too much she still felt guilty about trying to push Kara towards that space gigolo Mon-El.

Kara rolls her eyes and pouts “Alex… this is not some interrogation you know”

“I know you love her; you just need to work out if it is the same as you love me, or different” Alex smiled softly, they were close and it would help to have that as a marker she thought.

Kara burst out laughing and started to fidget with the seam on her shirt nervously “golly –jeez—Alex---of course it's different, you for one are my sister and Lena---well Lena she is special...she is my best friend”

Alex watched as Kara winced slightly at the term best friend and felt a little guilty, Kara seemed to want more and Alex was pushing she needed to stop. “Ok so it’s a different kind of love, what are you worried about Kara?”

Kara was finding this whole human emotion and the way love has many different meanings on earth very difficult all she knew was that she loved Lena in her own way and that everything she had loved she had lost. And she did not want to lose Lena, ever.

“Alex she is too special for me to lose….” Kara sighed readjusting her glasses which had now become more of a nervous habit than a necessity.

“Well I can understand that too, she is special, I see that now and I wouldn't want to lose her in any capacity”. Alex looks up at Kara she is concerned that there is more to this but Kara isn't sharing.

Kara needs to refocus her thoughts so she smiles sheepishly and pops the last bit of her donut in her mouth and shrugs knowing full well that her sister is fishing for something else that she is not quite ready to share.

“Ok so how about we look at it this way If she knows and you come clean then you have at least told her, if she doesn't and you come clean at least you have told her, finally”

“Yes, but Alex what am I coming clean about first? That I'm Supergirl or that I may” ... Kara starts to fidget with her fingers looking at the floor….” Err--love her—maybe---possibly?”

Alex was picking up on Kara’s anxiety from the sugar rush, she was rambling and Kara was more monosyllabic than she had ever seen this was a very strange evening.

“Well you can’t tell someone like Lena you might *possibly* love her, *maybe*, you need to be sure, and well its possibly better that she knows your super first”

Kara rolls her eyes at her sister _oh Rao there she goes again with this word love… and why is Alex so adamant she defines her love and why are they even having this conversation?_ this was all supposed to be about whether Lena did in fact know about her secret identity. This was all too much for Kara all she wanted to do was kiss Lena ...and kapow there it was. Just like Winn had told her. The lightbulb just went off.

Lena had been at her desk when the text message came through, she was so mad that Kara had appeared to have ignored the hidden message and gave some vague answer about being busy that she threw the infernal device across the office and into the wall. Jess has looked in, seen the phone and backed out, a new one was delivered about half an hour later, however Lena had already composed the email after a large scotch and sent it anyway.

**LKL to Kara D- LCORP EMAIL SERVER CEO OFFICE 19:38:**

I have missed you two, the lack of appearances in my office have not gone unnoticed, and I am hoping that we can indeed meet up, perhaps for dinner tomorrow? I would suggest this evening as I have skipped lunch, but I am sure that you will have already made plans, not everyone is able to just drop everything and fly off to meet a friend because they are hungry.

I would also be available for Lunch on Wednesday after all I have kept Wednesdays light for a long while, being the middle of the week and the day that we most successfully manage to meet up for Lunch. Sorry for the delayed response my phone seemed to be having technical difficulties and I needed to get back to the office.

Lena

** *All messages sent from LCOP and all its subsidiaries are restricted and confidential to the person or persons listed if this email has reached you in error please click the link provided. ***

Alex smiled at her, she could see that Kara was entertaining the thought of Lena being more, and this meant the reveal was more important than ever. “Ok so tell me what you need, we can make it a special op, operation reveal, Danvers sister stronger together”


	2. Operation reveal

Kara had started to feel a little anxious after coming down from her sugar rush and had asked Alex if they could go back to her loft, but not before picking up pizza and potstickers and a few beers for Alex. as it got dark the Danvers sisters had already settled in for a long night of planning Kara’s next move or operation Reveal as Alex had named it, Alex was such a goofball and Kara had rolled her eyes when her sister had insisted. From her place on the couch Kara kept glancing over at her phone much to Alex’s annoyance.

When her sister was in full DEO operations mode she could drone on for hours so Kara had learned to just tune out on occasions and just give her the occasional nod or smile but tonight she really tried because after all it was her that had asked for help but her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was still processing the fact that she might actually be in love with Lena, a feeling she had never felt before, not even with mon-el and this was a little scary to say the least especially as she was her best friend.

Alex was throwing in plan after plan, options scenarios elaborate scenes, kidnappings, hostage situations, it was like planning training sessions for the DEO newbies, she was getting a little carried away, and she looked up Kara had stopped listening, she wasn’t sure how long ago.

“So, you agree, potstickers are the route of all evil?"

“Uhm?? Sure…” Kara said absentmindedly coming back to the room ``wait!! Err...what was that you just said?”

“Your distracted Kara maybe just be honest? You clearly are not up for a production”

Alex chuckles softly. Kara was a goner she could see it. Alex was supposed to be working the night shift and as the early lunch had now turned into a full-blown sister emergency, she had taken the night off although she was wondering now if sister’s night would be cut short. If it was, she could maybe surprise a little someone of her own, Alex smiled as she thought about it.

Pulling herself together she smiles at her sister and whispers “I’m sorry Alex you have my umm..., attention”

All Kara wanted was to tune into Lena’s heartbeat to see if she was ok. Then a little after 8 her phone flashed. She jumped up nearly tripping over the rug to get to it. Alex giggled under her breath.

“I heard that Alex” Kara said as she grabbed her phone and looked at the screen.

“Well you just went all gay panic in a cute way how was I supposed to suppress that giggle?” Alex asked while raising her brows.

“Did not!!” Kara rolls her eyes at her sisters last comment. Taking a deep breath, she reads. As she does the realisation sets in Lena does in fact know that she is Supergirl, panic again starts to set in as she sees the time it was sent barely twenty minutes ago. Looking up at her sister, who is now sitting there watching her.

Alex watched as Kara began to read through the message and started to become more and more concerned, her eyes were pulling together more with each moment and the crinkle was becoming a crater, what the hell had Lena said now? She tapped the crinkle and looked at Kara.

“Crinkle Kara... What is it? what’s wrong?” Alex’s voice was a little pitchy but she was feeling the anxiety coming from Kara in waves, more like tsunami size but then Kara always was larger than life.

“Rao!!—oh---Rao Alex it’s from Lena and she knows--she definitely knows--I should have told her-- and she has not eaten today and I knew I should have been there for her--I killed her brother and she didn't even have her best friend- Oh Alex she is going to hate me…” Kara collapsed on the floor sobbing letting her phone slip out of her hand.

Alex picked up the phone and slid to the floor, rubbing circles in to her sisters back, this must be some email she thought.

“Can I look Kara, is it ok?”

The weak nod in between sobs told Alex that she could indeed look. Alex read the message; the text could have been a small error on Lena’s part the distinction with the comma was subtle. However, two, instead of too on an email, with a correction program that was deliberate and well less subtle. Then there is that small jibe about flying over.

“I think you may be right and that operation reveal needs moving forward, maybe you’re going to need to do two? Hey I’m super this week and if you make a firm decision about the other then oh, I love you too?”

“But I can’t Alex…” Kara could barely formulate a sentence right now let alone think of how or what order to do things in and the fear of losing Lena had just got more real.

Alex rubbed over the back of her neck she was hoping that Kara would have time to work out her feelings screaming *I love you* in anger or hurt during the reveal could go very wrong if Kara isn’t sure, Lena would be hurt more by that.

“You need to be sure you said she is special no blurting it out with uncontrollable verbal diarrhoea”

“I need to know Alex …. I need to know if she feels something before I Tell her” what Kara was trying to say was that before she could even think about coming clean about everything she needed to know if Lena was going to be emotionally responsive in any way because she did not want to lose her whole world again and the way she could do that is tune into her heartbeat after all she knew every single nuance of the CEO’s heartbeat.

Kara chose to text Lena and she was going to start testing the waters for the emotional stuff she added a kiss hit send and waits for the notification that Lena has opened it.

**KD to Lena**

Hi Lena I am sorry I only just picked up your email and while I could think of nothing better than bringing you your dinner, I have Alex here giving me a rundown of her day at the DEO :( and I think I might be here all night, however I am free tomorrow night and would love to have dinner with you, I have something important to tell you and once that is out of the way, you will no longer miss another lunch.

Kara x

  
Lena had continued drinking, she had decided that there was no way she was getting any more work done and she sent a reluctant Jess home. She glanced at the phone, she knew she didn’t have to set it up that it would be just as the old one was all the numbers and passwords, all applications set up and ready to go, yet the infernal object was taunting her with silence.

She knew texts were quicker but she also knew like every person under 50 Kara had her email, Twitter, Instagram and Pinterest set up on her phone to notify her the moment anything changed within her cyber life. Lena wondered if the virtual reality was a good idea, contemplating if society was ready to be invested in their virtual lives and if this would bring about the end of all human contact, when that ping pulled her out of her thoughts and drew her attention to her phone, like any good minion she instantly went to the command of her inanimate controller.

Her heart skipped the moment she saw the name flash on the screen, her smile spreads, the involuntary movement any mention of the blonde reporter had. Her heart picking up speed as she opened the message. She is with Alex; Lena’s hope fell she would never beat sister’s night with a thud her heart seemed to stutter and slow. Then there was the kiss. Was it a kiss or an accident, Lena shot up and started pacing in her office her heart accelerated out of all control frantically trying to escape her chest.

The notification came through almost straight away. She closed her eyes searching for Lena’s heartbeat. Kara knew every word and how long it would take for Lena to read each sentence and where the punctuation was, she was not CATCO’s top reporter for nothing. So, all she needed to do was match the heartbeat to the words. It didn't take long for Kara to find it through the noisy streets of National City it was her favourite sound it was steady which made Kara relax for the first time in weeks ... then it picked up pace Kara realised she must have started to read.

She smiled internally as she let in Lena’s heartbeat let it anchor itself and take root in and around her own heart, then as it slows and falters Kara frowns remembering what she had written about being with Alex, had Lena been upset she was with Alex? Did she think that she was not just as important? She had been so busy internalising her fears she failed to notice at first Lena’s heart sky rocket.

Kara shot up from the floor and started to pace as she typed with superspeed on her phone.

One moment Alex was thinking while Kara was tuning into Lena’s heart and the next she was toppling backward and blinking at the ceiling head a little sore and feeling like she had just been knocked over by an invisible truck, what the hell happened, she looked around a little dazed to see her pacing, realising she was victim to a Kara panic, Alex just sat herself up rubbing the back of her neck.

Lena took a deep breath and composing herself and opening a reply.

  
**LKL to Kara D**

Sisters night, that’s nice hope Alex isn't stressed, I̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶w̶a̶r̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶,̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶e̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶s̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶x̶x̶  
I hope that this will be a positive thing, you sharing whatever it is you want to tell me. I̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶I̶ ̶a̶m̶ ̶a̶ ̶L̶u̶t̶h̶o̶r̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶h̶a̶r̶m̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶,̶ ̶I̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶  
I am here for you. L x

  
Lena worked and reworked the text trying to get it right without giving away herself to much, what was left was barely anything but it was enough, she was going into heart failure she knew it, and then she hit send holding her breath.

Alex looking up at Kara still slightly concerned and a little annoyed about the pain in her neck and the back of her head but Kara was distressed so she said nothing, clearly whatever Kara had picked up from Lena’s heart was troubling her and Lena has responded was not quite what Kara had wanted and as such Alex wanted to get her to slow down and think, Lena was communicating on multiple levels and Kara needed to think about that.

Lena’s text arrived and Kara was frantically trying to respond, seeing the panic on Kara's face and knowing she was about to do something a little silly, Alex jumped up and put her hand over the screen Alex butting in.

“Wait hold fire there Kar, come on, Lena is testing you here, stop and think just for a moment, maybe she needs to know you have understood her?”

Alex thought that it would be good for Lena to get a little confirmation that her messages were understood, Kara could be oblivious.

Kara shoots her sister a glare and sighs in frustration pouting she sat back on the couch with a soft thud pulling her knees up into her chest. And resting her chin on her knees.as she softened her gaze she smiled at her sister.

“Okay Alex what do you suggest?”

“Kara come on listen, give her a little bit back ok, something small saying you get it and you are going to talk to her, a taste of her own medicine”

Alex had told Kara to play Lena at her own game so it was decided after a few light hearted moments that she would put I will pick you up……

Alex looked at it and gave a half-hearted smile, she wasn’t sure that was enough, maybe a little too subtle, it’s true she didn’t have a car but hum.

“How about, I will catch you again tomorrow?"

“Err-- how about NO Alex... that makes it sound like I am going to throw her or something and that is not…. something I Would say”.

Alex smiled and laughed to herself, and shook her head.

“Damn Kara one extreme to another, too subtle, then subtle as a brick, your super friend really? That has got to go!”

“Jeez Alex---fine!! I Will remove it but- I Will pick you up- stays then” Kara looked sheepishly at her sister and chuckled “Danvers sisters compromise” Alex smiled and laughed at her sister she was really adorable at times.

“Ok let’s just read it once more, and stop checking the time it’s been less than five minutes, so are you happy with it?”

Kara stared at her phone going over it in her head, would Lena be ok with this? should she put where they were going for dinner? How was she going to pick her up? All the emotions swirling around in her head, she could feel the rush of her blood in her ears and the beat of her heart was deafening to her. she was sure if she could actually feel pain, she would have a headache right now. Her finger hovering over the send. A million miles away she heard Alex say something.

“Ok Kara send it will you, some of us are aging here, I mean not you obviously but you know I am human, every minute counts here”

Kara closed her eyes and refocused all her attention and hits send.

Alex couldn’t help but wonder how much panic the first date would be, she may need some prep from Kelly, hum Alex smiled again.

  
**Kara to Lena**

So, I will pick you up tomorrow night around 7.30 pm? And I hope this will be a positive thing for both of us, it's something I should have told you a long time ago. And Lena I n̶e̶e̶d̶ hope that we can still be in each other’s lives after this.  
Your̶ ̶S̶u̶p̶e̶r̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶

love as ALWAYS Kara x

  
When the text finally came through Lena felt her heart finally slow and her breath came easier, it wasn’t like she was pacing in her office, or anything like that, she had merely needed to fill her glass three times in the last five minutes. Opening the message Lena read it and initially looked at it a little perplexed.

She wasn’t sure how Kara was going to pick her up she didn’t have a car, but then did she mean something else, the rest of the message suggested that she could be planning on really talking to her. Then with Love ALWAYS, didn’t she mean it the way Lena longed for? “Oh god” That made her heart hit her throat, it was clearly having no luck escaping through her chest so it was trying another escape route.

With shaky hands Lena pulled out her phone and typed a message back.

  
**LKL to Kara D**

Yes, Kara that sounds fine, I shall ensure that am free for 7:30 tomorrow. I am really looking forward to seeing you, it will be nice to catch up. I hope that we can finally get everything out in the open, I want to move our relationship forward. It would be nice to really talk; it’s been too long.

Love L xoxo

  
Lena cursed herself for being too much of a chicken to text what she wanted to but Kara meant too much to her she needed to try small steps; it would be preferable to have her as a friend than nothing. Chastising herself for being a useless gay mess she left the office.

When the chime went off, Kara’s heart ended up in her mouth, the impossible and unruly organ involuntarily deciding to react before there was anything to react to, such was Kara’s anxiety over a small beep, Kara’s brain reacting even before the chime had finished Alex watched in amusement the way her adorable sister reacted to it. She watched as with almost choreographed clown behaviour Kara grabbed at the phone a little too hard, it shot out of her grasp and she was almost juggling with it as to not drop the thing, the phone momentarily made out of soap or butter, in her haste being unable to control her movements Kara couldn't hold on to it. Clearly eager to get the response, Alex hid behind her hand to stifle the laugh.

  
“Careful Kar, the phone is fragile.” Alex even grinned at the scowl and tongue poke Kara gave her.

“Ok so what did she say? Is she going to meet you tomorrow is it set?”

Alex wanted to ask is it a date but didn’t want to cause a new round of panic, especially as Kara has been so insistent on the pick you up line, that made it a date double on tundra aside.

“Yes, it's all set …. “Kara chortled.

“Well that’s encouraging the text was a little warmer than the last Kara I mean she almost wrote an actual text they look there is a xoxo on it!”

Alex scoffed a little and giggled to herself “I mean what’s next an emoji”

Kara rolled her eyes and half shot her a look “seriously?! Alex not really helping here...with the whole ---------” she chided as Alex cut her off.

“Ok! Ok! I get it joking not helpful in this situation”

Alex still internally laughing Kara is so serious when panicking, anyone would think Lena said no, I mean Lena was clearly crazy about Kara too.

Kara now suddenly feeling very tired after her emotional rollercoaster rubs her eyes and sighs “can we call it a night now please Alex? -- besides I think I may need to meditate a little before I go to bed.”

“Ok Kara that’s great so try to get some sleep and rest, we can meet tomorrow before you go over and we can talk it out, but for now, sleep, Director's orders”

“Roger that Director Danvers. Operation reveal has just moved from def con 5 to def con 2”

Alex rolls her eyes at the major over dramatization she didn't think that telling Lena the truth was a national state of emergency but at least she was getting things moving. Alex smiled sweetly at her sister who clearly had not realised that, that sounded very much like Lena had accepted a date, when she did there would be plenty of panic and Alex would need sleep. She hugged her sister tight and kissed her on the cheek.

“nahkluv ukiem” Kara whispered into her sister's ear as she pulled away...“Okay, I love you Kara, you welcome, any time, I’ll see you tomorrow” Alex left the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & kudos help to feed my mind & spurs us on & helps us learn :0)


	3. O Roa! Is it a Date?

The next day Lena headed into work she was running through the messages from the night before and contemplating every permutation of possibility so much so, she had arrived at work without her pass and ended up being stopped by security, she would have been happy the new security guard had stopped her if she had not been running late already and embarrassed by the lack of security pass. Jess rectified the situation within five minutes but it was still the most embarrassing five minutes ever.

By 3.30 pm Kara was a nervous wreck and Alex had sent her home for the rest of the day before she could wear out the floor in the ops room of the DEO with her incessant pacing. Brainy had calculated that it was a 99.9% certainty that Supergirl would make a groove 15 centimetres deep by the end of the day. Winn had high fived himself when he teased Kara with a fisted kapok a few times. he couldn’t help it and grinned pulling an imaginary bow from behind his back and firing arrows at Kara like they we're cupid's arrows, making “pew pew” sounds as they struck her heart. Kara clearly not impressed just huffed, Alex had rolled her eyes and told them all they were acting like a bunch of teenagers and had repeatedly told them to get back to work.

Lena was sitting at her desk she had totally zoned out and was wondering what was in store tonight they had not discussed or planned anything and Lena was wondering if she should arrange something, she called Jess in and explained the situation.

“So, do I book something Jess or not I don’t know?”

Jess stood and listened to her boss and smiled, the information explaining the constant mistakes and lapses that Lena was having, she was not going to win the office pool because she had refused to bet on her bosses love life, she had known that Lena was in love with Kara and had more than one suspicions about the reporter. After all, it was a part of her job to safeguard Miss Luthor and she was very fond of her so took it very seriously.

“Lena you need to let go, it’s clear that Kara is doing the picking up, so she is doing the planning, now, Miss Luthor you have a HR meeting in five minutes”

Lena looked at Jess so much faith and warm affection, she really was the best person she knew next to Kara.

Kara had decided to calm herself down and clear her head by taking a leisurely flight first before going back to her loft. She felt an inner peace when she flew. She closed her eyes and soared like a bird. then she had an idea and grinned internally as She whispered into her coms to Winn and asked him to send an assortment of flowers including Plumeria’s, Yellow Orchids and white roses to Ms Luthor’s office ASAP. After all what are friends for? and Lena had once done the same for her in the name of friendship. She smiled as she received a “Roger that” back from Winn.

She then made a slight detour to the other end of town to L-Corp and landed softly on the roof knowing she could not see through the roof directly into Lena’s office as Lex had previously lined it with lead she sat on the edge of the building dangling her legs while she watched the street below for the florist to arrive.

Lena had listened to Jess and decided that she was probably right after all, Jess had much more experience than Lena in this department, she thanked Jess and then walked out onto the balcony. She wanted to clear her head for the meeting with HR at least that’s what her logical brain had said, of course this wasn’t what was driving her onto the balcony, she did this a couple of times a day, she had tracked the patrol times and would look out for Kara as she flew past. Just knowing she was close always made her feel calmer and happy. Lena searches the sky but there was no sign of her. She sighed and returned to her office, collecting the file and left for the meeting.

Kara sat with her head tilted back absorbing the late afternoon sun. every cell in her body being recharged as she waited, she whispered in her coms again hoping that Alex was in her meeting with J’onn. She thought about ordering a limo with a driver but then scrapped that thought. After all that would not be a very Kara Danvers thing to do and this was not a date and she was certainly not out to impress Lena. discussing various options with Winn she decided on an estate cab a little less formal. That was booked with a “Roger that Supergirl”. Brainy had joined in with a listing of restaurants and the one with the highest percentage of intimacy got booked with a “Roger that ...I think we just got busted” …….

“Right you two, what the hell are you all doing, the super friends office is at CATCO if that’s where you want to be that is where you should be working, I may have been more accepting when I was just an agent but I am the director now and I am responsible for the lives of everyone here... You have been tying up the coms over Kara’s date for ages, I have let it go on long enough but I just received a text from Vasquez who is in the field because she couldn’t get through, now quit it”

Alex grabbed Winn by the ear and dragged him off to the other lab, separating him and brainy was the only way forward at this point.

“There are serious concerns, we have real threats to real people here, Kara’s love life is in no danger, Winn work on the shielding and I will be back to ensure you are”

Alex returned to the command centre to hear Kara still talking to Brainy.

Kara had heard Winn be sent to the naughty room, she was in trouble judging by Alex’s tone, maybe she had gone too far but she could not be held accountable for her actions right, could she? ..Her emotions had been all over the place since finding out less than 24hrs ago that Lena knew her secret, a secret that should have come from her. Then there was the fact that Alex had pushed her to the realisation of her true feelings towards Lena. It had all happened so fast. ..She had to think fast.

“Alex I can explain--I--it was a spur of the moment-- besides I left my phone at the DEO"

“Where are you Kar? Don’t tell me... you are currently ...”

Alex looked at the comm link….

“...right on top of L-Corp! It will take like 10 seconds to get here from there to collect your phone and even then, they are working and are being paid to do so, go and do something useful isn’t there a cat up a tree”

Alex rarely snapped at Kara but the agents could have been in trouble and she felt an all-encompassing responsibility to them. Alex looked at brainy stalking towards him and fixing him with a stare leaning down, till she was at eye level.

“Brainy you have trends to track, chatter to hear and leviathan to uncover and work out what it is, the anonymous caller knew too much to be a hoax, my sister and the world are in danger here!”“I am a 12th level intellect Alex and I am running all of it as we speak, I believe that I will be able to manage both with a 97.84% chance of success….” Brainy trailed off as Alex’s jaw flexes and she leans in closer. He swallows thickly and tugs on his shirt.

“Maybe I should get working on the algorithm”

After listening to Alex turn on Brainy Kara knew she was next and she thought it best to play it safe.

“Sorry -- I have to go --I think --your breaking up……" Kara tapped repeatedly on the comes.

  
Alex listens to Kara backing out, she hasn’t finished with Kara and she is being just way too baby gay and way to distracting for everyone else.

“Kara don’t you dare you have no phone...”

“Alex--off duty remember--by-- Got to fly-- I will meet you back at the loft ….” Kara switched her comms off before her sister had the chance to reprimand her any further.

Kara saw the truck pull up outside L-Corp and watched as the driver got out and went to the back and pulled out Lena’s flower arrangement and entered the building. She closed her eyes and listened for Lena’s heartbeat it was steady and hypnotic as Kara tapped the beat out with her fingers above her own heart, she could hear Jess talking. Concentrating a little harder she tuned in to Lena’s voice.

“Thank you for completing that it is important that new employees receive the same benefits as all L-Corp employees and I would like it all in place before the merger”

Lena smiled as the HR manager nodded and left and she turned her attention to Jess who was smirking worryingly.

“Ok Jess what is the smirk for? You do look like the cat that got the cream!”

Jess continued to smile and saying absolutely nothing just pointed with her pen to Lena’s office. Lena opened the door and she almost stopped dead at the sight of her office with plumerias, yellow orchids and white roses all over it. Her heart beat accelerated not for the first time that day and she placed her hand over her own heart. She was already a mess and was not ready for such an amazing gesture, she was not used to people thinking about her, let alone doing something like that for her.

“Kara did this didn’t she? no one has ever brought me flowers except her”

Kara’s eyes flew open and she grinned at how Lena’s heart had accelerated tenfold and Rao she Loved the way her name just rolled of the CEO’s tongue.

That was it was enough for her to start panicking about the evening’s activities, she was starting to wonder if this wasn’t going to be about her being super but maybe the other secret was going to be coming out, that Lena had the most unbelievable crush on the blonde. Maybe that’s why Kara was staying away, Kara knew that Lena liked her maybe it was going to be Lena’s secret coming out, maybe Kara really liked her back? Lots of sudden panic, she called in Jess to help with a new outfit.

Alex left the DEO, she had spoken to Kelly, a little pep talk; this was not really Alex's area of expertise, it was not her comfortable place and after last night she was feeling very out of her depth. She opened the door, which was as always unlocked and walked in with the sticky buns and coffee. It was a little after 6pm. Kara had already laid out every combination she could think of on her bed. And her mood was changing.

“Hey Kara, I am here and your phone had been driving me crazy you have half a dozen texts alerts and the other social media alerts made me want to throw it from the balcony. Brainy said there was a 86.949% chance I would injure someone I said that was 100%, hit him around the head and put the phone in the draw”

“In here!! Alex” Kara blurted out in frustration wincing at how harsh that sounded.

Alex walks through into the bedroom to have the phone snatched out of her hand; she was not happy she was sure that she would now have a nasty bruise where Kara caught her as she grabbed the phone.

“Well I told you to come and get it Kara, it can't be that bad, what's the problem?” Realising half way through that I told you so, was not going to work.

Alex now a little pissed thought about not telling her about the messages but Kara was her baby sister, she couldn't do that. Kara, had just thrown the phone on the bed without looking, she knew that there were at least two texts from the lady of the hour on there. Alex had noticed that there was a distinct lack of xoxo on the last message and she was a little concerned that there was something amiss, which was strange as yesterday xoxo was a sign that there was something wrong, what a difference 24 hours makes she scoffs to herself.

The Texts that had flashed on the screen Lena’s could be important.

**LKL to Kara D**

Thank you for the flowers they are lovely, you didn't have to do that. L xoxo

**Eliza to Kara**

Sweetie I know your busy you have three jobs and you have friends, and well an adoptive mom is low on the list but I don't want to know your alive because i see you save a bus. Well done though I am proud of you call me. It has been three weeks Kara.

**Netflix**

A new Disney movie has been added we think you will enjoy

**LKL to Kara D**

I spoke to Jess and she said that, I do not need to do anything for tonight, I just want to check you are booking everything right? L xo

**Twitter**

You have 400 notifications please log in to see your notifications

  
**LKL to Kara D**

I guess you must be busy; I hope that we are still meeting tonight? You do not normally neglect to respond to communication. I will be ready for 730pm; I Have not booked anything under Jess’s advice. L

“Lena Texted, Kara I think you should look and them maybe, well, ok so send a text, something sweet and very adorkable like you, telling her you forgot your phone while on assignment or something.”

After grabbing the phone out of Alex’s hand Kara tossed it on the bed in slight irritation she did not have the time for this right now she was running late and needed to get dressed her stomach was doing back flips and all Alex kept going on about was how many messages she had on her phone and that maybe she should text Lena, she would do it when she was good and ready before she left. everything Alex said was ten times louder in her head she was in sensory overload.

This was an emotion she did not need right now. It was a fear-based emotion, it was fight or flight, it was the emotion she had in her pod. it was the emotion she had before a panic attack. her breathing was getting erratic and her lungs felt like they were failing her, every breath she took got harder.as she clutched at her chest and the room started to spin all she could think about was she did not want Alex to see her like this, she hated her sister having to see her like this and not tonight of all nights.

The thought off cancelling on Lena, only made things worse. Kara needed to focus her breathing but it was a battle she was fast losing. She just about made it to the dividing wall and slowly slid down it. Tucking her knees up under her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs. Struggling very hard to regain control of her mind and body as it shook uncontrollably. somewhere off in the distance she could hear Alex’s voice trying to bring her back then she felt it, she felt her sister's gentle touch on her arm tethering her. Pulling her back from the dark.

Alex took one look at her sister and she knew what was going on she remembered it from when they were children, although there wasn't a thunderstorm happening or anything there was no obvious signs that this should be happening, maybe she was just that anxious. She watched Kara slide down the wall and started to talk to her softly.

“Hey, hey Kara…. I am going to come sit with you just for a moment, concentrate on me listen to my voice I am going to get a little closer… I am just going to touch your arm ok just to let you know I am here; I am with you Kara its ok”

As Kara appeared to accept the touch Alex increased it explaining what she was doing the whole time until the older Danvers sister protectively wrapped her sister into a hug, she was holding her as tight as she physically could, keeping her breathing steady not speaking just allowing Kara to decompress in her arms, safe and tightly help while she listened to her heart. The tightness of hug was like a blanket wrapped around her giving the perfect pressure that all other touch didn't cause an overload the focus on the heart was drowning out all other noise and with her face buried into Alex shoulder the light was dulled.

Kara started to feel her muscles relax in the warmth and security of her sister’s arms. As she started to be pulled back to reality she focused on Alex’s heart and the rhythm of her breathing bringing herself in line with the steady rise and fall of the older Danvers chest. 

“okay, it’s okay just concentrate on me, my heart okay, focus Kara just my heart beat just listen to how steady it is okay”

Alex could feel her finally relaxing and after she was finished talking, she looked at her sister and smiled. Alex was concerned she could see that Kara was over analysing and stressing about everything there was clearly a lot riding on tonight and she was getting herself in a state about it. Remembering the device that she had brought with her Alex looked into Kara’s eyes.

“Kara, I'm not going to be able to hold you all night and there is a very important person waiting for you that you have to be there for, she is waiting for you, and she needs you Kara”

Kara knew that her sister had a point and that in the past when time was not an issue Alex had been able to keep that contact longer preventing her from slipping. But tonight, she had to be strong. She had to keep that focus on her sisters heart a little longer and push herself a little more she could feel the anxiety creeping back in as Alex release the pressure slightly, now worried that she might not have the strength needed to pull through in the little time she had, Kara looked into her sister’s eyes tears starting to form as she choked on her words.

“I’m scared, Alex --what if I can't do this? w—what if I end up letting Lena down? She may never forgive me what then Alex?” Kara stuttered “I can’t lose her”

Alex sighed and looked at her, with some concern and smiled a little.

“Ok I have something that can help it’s in my bag I bought it just in case, you have three geniuses in your life you know, I took Lena’s lead defusal containment and combined it with Winn’s personal shielding, I modified it to create inward pressure, all of your senses will be suppressed it’s close to the skin and invisible”

Alex pulled out the small broach and smiled it would go with almost anything being simple in design and it could be calibrated and controlled by Kara’s phone once activated to give her enough pressure it was set to what Alex could manage strength wise at the moment and that would help a little but they could always work on it a bit more. Alex retrieved it and handed it to Kara and she seemed to calm knowing that she wouldn't be on her own with it.

“Come on Kar, let's go through these outfits that you have chosen ok”

Kara still a little dazed and confused turned the broach around in her hand a few times admiring it with a small smile. She needed it to work for her now she looked at Alex clearing her throat she softly whispered.

“Can you turn it on now?... please”

Alex looked at Kara and smiled the small golden broach in her hand, worked so much better when attached to her clothes later but as long as she held onto it, it would work well enough for now. Alex leaned in placing her thumb in the centre of the broach and it came to life.

“Ok, Kara, this is set for the same kind of strength as my hugs, it is set to about 35 percent of what it can go to, which as I said can be done on your phone ok? Kara?”  
Kara nods slowly at her sister and smiled as she closed her hand around the broach.

The effect was almost instant. Feeling like she had just eaten ten donuts Kara jumped up pulling her sister up onto the bed with a childish grin broach firmly in her hand she went to work finding the perfect outfit. Alex smiled at Kara she was trying not to laugh she was spinning in and out of things so quickly that Alex was getting mental whip lash and her eyes were not able to adjust to the flurry of colour and insanity that she was witnessing. She was trying to help with the choosing of the clothes but it was not going well

“Um, yes that, oh ok, well that is, um yes this one, no um, I ok that one, I, BLUE Kara wear something blue”

Kara managed to try about 20 hairstyles to go with the beautiful blue Dress that she settled on and the broach looked lovely, Alex couldn't help but envy Kara she was absolutely exhausted when she finally watched Kara leave for her “date” Alex just collapsed and landing on the Couch, there was no way that she was moving any time soon and she thought that this was probably as good a place as any for a nap, and to wait for the return of her excitable sister.

As Kara got in the car, she answered Lena’s texts telling her not to worry everything had been booked and was running like clockwork. She would be there 7.30 prompt and that flowers what are friends for??? followed in a fit of madness by Yours ALWAYS Kara oxoxoxo xoxo xxx she then sent Eliza a quick hello I will call you tomorrow love you x she then let out a long sigh as she relaxed back into her seat. And silently prayed to Rao for strength and guidance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & kudos help to feed my mind & spurs us on & helps us learn :0)


	4. Stronger Together

Jess has helped to pick a nice dress out and Lena was ready leaving her hair down and wearing slightly less makeup but still striking red lips. It was 7:25 and Lena was finished, she had been finished since she started that morning in all honesty, she had been useless, distracted, clumsy and forgetful, an impressive trick for someone with an eidetic memory, but still she managed it well. If it had not been for Jess, she is sure that she would have been in trouble. That woman deserved another pay rise, Lena couldn’t help but wonder what she would do if Jess ever turned out to be a Lex minion, she shuddered at the thought. She was pacing again and it was very undignified to show her anxiety in such a way but it was her office and she was alone. She was pulled from the thought by a timid knock at the door.

Kara’s senses were still a little heightened but the filter on her glasses and broach had kept her focused and calm which could not be said for Lena, whose elevated heart she had picked up as she had stepped out of the elevator along with the sound of her Louboutin’s pacing the office. She smiled to herself at the thought of Lena CEO and genius having her own little internal struggle as she had done earlier. Oh! Rao this was going to be an interesting evening she internalized straightening her dress and readjusting her glasses one last time before she knocked.

Not wanting to seem like she had in fact been pacing waiting for Kara which she had she sat behind her desk looking at some random papers. It wasn’t often that Lena wasn’t in control of the situation and she was feeling out of control.

“Come on in, Kara, I am just about ready” She signed the bottom and files in in her draw, standing up and rounding the desk heading to the woman for a hug, the embrace made every fibre of Lena hum in a delightful way and her heart beat a little faster. Although it didn’t mean the same to Kara, as it did to Lena, it had been the only acceptable physical contact between them and Lena relished in it, maybe her love would never be returned but those moments, she could almost feel like it was.

"Hey Lena" was all Kara had the chance to say before Lena had stepped into her space and wrapped her arms around her. Her brain had just exploded. It felt different it felt nice, it felt fuzzy, she smelt so nice and Lena's heart was beating a little faster, a little faster for her. Before her brain had the chance to catch up with her body to pull Lena in closer, she had pulled away. What? Why? Had she read the signals wrong had she not understood Lena's heart. Kara was a little perplexed.

As Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, she could feel there was a difference had pushing Kara into this caused some distance, she wanted it to bring them closer, Lena was suddenly on edge. Her heart racing with the proximity and contact to the object of her desire had continued to remain elevated because of the concern she felt by the change in Kara. she tried to break free of her thoughts, “Shall we go? Have you borrowed Alex’s car?”

Kara dipped her head slightly and gave Lena her cheeky half smile. The smile that says so much more; if only Lena could see past her eyes see into her soul, The smile that had crossed a thousand light years, the smile that she had given Lena a thousand times as her best friend, a smile that now made her heart race, a smile for Lena alone.. And held out her arm offering up her elbow for Lena to slip her arm through.

There was something different about that look, Lena recognised the smile it was one of her favourite ones, Kara only seemed to do that when they were alone, although there were other Lena only smiles, that was the one that made her core tighten, she knew that she shouldn't allow it to have that reaction but it was completely involuntary and she couldn't help it, she loved Kara and that smile spoke to her soul and made her long for the intimacy of Kara’s love and touch, Lena slipped her arm through Kara’s she was not finding “letting go” as Jess put it easy but Kara went to the trouble of organising she needed to. "just wait and see" she teased her eyes twinkling as she led Lena into the elevator. Normally able to cope with silence Lena found herself very aware of her proximity to Kara, the way her heart was beating out of control, like everything else, Lena was lacking any control and she needed to fill the silence. “How was your day today?” Lena asked she couldn’t believe she was making small talk but she needed to start Kara on a ramble regain something normal in their dynamics.

" hum let me think ....” Kara was trying to think of a response that was not a lie, there would be no more lies, she could not very well blurt out, oh well I tried to do my Supergirl duties today but was such a mess and a distraction to Winn, Brainy and the other agents that Alex sent me home, after that I spent the rest of the afternoon lying in the sun on the roof of L-Corp listening to your heartbeat.

“Well I went to work and got sent home-- then ordered your flowers and put the final touches in place for tonight--Then -- Umm well here I am -- And umm by the way did I tell you--- you look beautiful" Kara said struggling a little to remain composed.This new dynamic was strange and Kara was struggling a little.

Lena nervous and somewhat concerned about just how awkward things felt for the first time ever, it wasn’t just Kara and Lena there was something else. Lena smiled at Kara, and bit her lip, “not today you have not but thank you, Kara, you look different today, I really like your hair like this and the dress brings out your eyes, they really are a stunning asset, they are the most radiant blue, truly out of this world.”

As they walked out of the elevator and to the waiting car Kara was trying to find the words to that last beautiful comment just paid to her by Lena.

“They are only this blue when I’m with you....” The minute those words passed from her brain to her lips she chastised herself internally _now what in the name of Rao was that Zor-El_ ? she could hear it now Alex saying -I can't believe you just used such a cheesy line on Lena Luthor what are you 15?

Kara quickly deflected by smiling at Lena with an apologetic look and a little shrug then opened the door allowing Lena to slide in before closing the door behind her. And running around to the other side all the while cursing herself for being such a dork.

Once in the restaurant they were seated promptly at a very private booth at the rear of the restaurant that had been requested by Kara. Now well into the first course and fifteen potstickers later Kara was still chatting away filling Lena in with everything that had been going on a CATCO. She tried to steer clear from the whole Pulitzer award winning article not wanting to make Lena uncomfortable by bringing up the whole President Baker and Lex situation again. As Kara shoved her last potsticker in her mouth she noticed Lena had drifted off somewhere.

Lena sat listening but ended up having her mind drift off she wanted to get to being them, Kara and Lena quicker, she found staying in the moment difficult and soon drifted into her own mind. She had been working on VR, she had been doing it as a prison for Lex, a world which would mould and shape around him and allow him to continue to be accessible to her, where she could go visit, and hopefully in whatever dark depraved world he created, with him being the one in charge then maybe she would get her brother back. She knew it was foolish but she wanted him, her brother, in her life. Maybe sharing this with Kara they could move on a little quicker.

“Have you ever loved someone so much that even though they betray you over and over you hope that you will reach them and bring them back, back to who they were before they went mad?”

Kara nearly choked on said potsticker. Not quite sure what Lena had just implied. Who did she love so much? And wait... who betrayed her other than Eve and who had now gone mad she started to panic a little and was sure she had readjusted her glasses at least three times during her internal dialogue. Kara hoped that Lena had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice.

“N--No…. I don't think I have, why?” Kara answered sheepishly. Swallowing the last remnants of her potsticker.

Lena thought that if he was in VR he would be happy and an hour in the machine would be like days, her and Lex could work together she could credit him with the inventions too, saying he was reclusive after prison turn his name back to what it should have been.

“I have been working on something, that I hoped would help me, help me save Lex, I know when people show you who they are, over and over, you should believe them but I still hoped….”

Kara froze as that name rolled off Lena’s tongue. It made her blood run cold. How could Lena want to save his memory after what he had done to Red daughter after he had made her his puppet his instrument to kill Supergirl to kill her and he had nearly succeeded if it had not been for Alex.

Lena did not know that , Lena had not known that Kara Danvers her best friend had died why would she, some of the things that Supergirl does for the good of mankind often go unnoticed except for when she has to kill and its frontline news , even if it was Lex Luthor but the fact remained that she had failed and a human had died, she had taken Lena’s brother’s life. And it was tearing her up inside as Kara Danvers she could not even say sorry. she shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

Of course now it was too late Lena had come to that realisation when Lex orchestrated his latest crazy plan, using the alien to power the world, calling them in for salvation only to be used as batteries, that’s when she ended up making the choice, the world was safer without him in it, maybe telling Kara her deepest secret Kara would finally trust her with hers.

“I need to talk to you about Lex”

This was taking Kara out of her comfort zone she was struggling already with the whole killing Lex but at the same time she needed to be there for Lena, she had to keep her talking and the best way was to get her to talk about what she was most passionate about and that was science and technology.

"Oh, ok sure…. Lena I’m here for you and we can also .... Err...." Kara takes a deep breath talk about the VR if you want .... Tell me how far have you got in your research?"

“Well at the moment I am just working on creating a life like world that you can be in, and then once I have managed to trick the frontal cortex into believing the VR is real I can start looking at other options, games, realistic holidays, flying, I am working on a lot of options but mainly I just need to trick the brain so it thinks it sees smells tastes and feels what I tell it too”

Lena smiled and blushed. “Sorry Kara I am rambling I am sure this is of no real interest”

“No .no ..Lena its ok please go on its actually fascinating” Kara lent forward to place her hand on Lena’s for reassurance hesitated for a few seconds then reached for her glass instead , taking a rather big swig that almost made her choke

”so ....so what you’re saying is people once in this virtual reality will be able to feel the full range of mental and physical emotions??” Kara said now Slightly worried at the implications wiping the corner of her mouth with her serviette. “does his also mean pain Lena?”

“Well I am starting with sight and sound and then I will move on to everything else, pain, yes it’s interesting you brought that up, if I make pain real then the brain will react to it......this could mean that extreme damage to the body in the VR could result in actual physical harm and I do not want that, so I need to be able to put a limit on it."

“Lena surely if it’s dangerous and if it can actually cause physical harm to the body, why not just remove it completely?”

“I can’t remove it completely because the lack of feeling will ruin the VR, the brain will correct and people will not be fooled, I want their higher functions to be aware able to tap out and re-join the real world, but I don’t want the phantom, sensations removed because the brain as a whole knows that it is inside a machine, I wasn’t it so realistic that you can almost believe it. No pain would remove the illusion but I need to ensure it isn’t Dangerous”

“But someone could be seriously hurt or even die Lena--and I know you, you would not want that --you are a good person, I trust you will find a way to make it safe”.

Lena looked at Kara and then laughed, loud and with complete abandonment.

“I am so glad you’re my best friend the way I ramble on to you if you were here as a reporter, I would have no secrets” She smiled, Lena realised that Kara had led her into a complete science fan fest and that she had completely lost control of this discussion.

“That is a secret super power there Kara, use your gift wisely”

“Golly -- No Lena” she giggled adjusting her glasses “I don’t have-- I mean it's not really a superpower-- I mean why would it be?”

Lena chewed on her lip for a moment and then looked at Kara. Kara was all of a sudden feeling very conscious that Lena had dropped in another hint with the secret superpower comment and that she was now making a fool of herself by trying to deny it after all this is what Kara had come here to do. she was not ready to tell her just yet and she needed to find out about this VR and why did Lena always do that with her lip it did things to Kara. She could hear her blood being pumped around her body at an alarming rate as her heart sped up. Then stopped dead for a few seconds as she focused her thoughts. And readjusted it back into normal sinus rhythm.

“I was making it as a prison to hold Lex, but it was not ready, and he was becoming such a danger and I- I” Lena looked at Kara hoping this secret wouldn’t destroy everything.

“shhh!!-- Lena its ok--I understand-- I always have and…...

Kara looked up she was determined, she loved Lena and she wanted her to know who she was, and share all of Kara Zor-El with the real Lena Luthor.

“Lena about that-- I am so sorry I did not want him to die-- I mean I’m sure Supergirl tried everything in her power to save him. I am sorry I haven't been there for you. I just…….”

Kara was starting to ramble _-get a grip Zor-el_ she chastised herself internally--then readjusting her glasses she smiled softly at Lena begging her to carry on.

“I was the one. I killed Lex, I saw what he did to the other super, the aliens the human experiments, I couldn’t contain him, I ran out of hope, I am weak and a real Luthor after all, this is the biggest secret I have, but I trust you with it Kara”

Kara swallowed unable to think what to say next all she could think about was how Lena had been forced to take her own brothers life had been forced to choose once again and for what? for Supergirl’s ideals for the good of mankind, she had been forced to do the one thing that Kara Danvers had said she would never do and that was to take a human life, because she was not a true Luthor not like Lex not like Lilian and now here she was bearing her heart, her secret to Kara coming clean about the one thing that Lena thought could tear them apart and Kara was not going to let that happen she was going to be there for her this time she was going to support her not only as Kara Danvers but as Supergirl.

Kara’s heart was beating out of her chest again, this was it. this was the moment she had been waiting for over three years. she could no longer stand the pain in Lena’s eyes.in the eyes of the women she was now certain she loved and Rao that was also something that she needed to come clean about. what if Lena did not feel the same way where was this all coming from. Kara remembered what Alex had said about keeping calm and not blurting it out like what was it she said. Kara fiddled with her broach turning the setting to full. She took a deep breath and reached across the table gently placing her hand on Lena’s.

"Lena--listen to me” she said earnestly with love in her eyes. “You are not weak-. It was not up to you to contain him- you are not responsible for his actions Lena --and You are brave and kind -And you did what you thought was right, as you always do-you saved so many innocent lives and i am sorry you had to take a life and more importantly your brothers. But I want you to know It's ok…. your secret is safe with me" taking a deep breath "…in fact it's safe with Kara Zor-el"

She said softly as she slowly took off her glasses and placed them on the table next to her, then taking a deep breath she said "I will help you work through this and support you… I will support you as Kara Danvers and I will work alongside you and support you as Supergirl .... And Lena... I am truly sorry I kept this secret from you for so long. she squeezed Lena's hand and smiled.

"El Mayarah…. stronger together"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & kudos help to feed my mind & spurs us on & helps us learn :0)


	5. Debriefings & Emotions

The rest of the evening went like a dream, after the reveal the mood seemed to lift as they both relaxed settling into light hearted conversation just enjoying each other’s company. Kara could see clearly for the very first time, it felt nice knowing that Lena now knew all off her, Lena knew Kara Zor-El at last. Lots of smiles and coy glances had been shared throughout the rest of dinner and their relationship seemed to be moving into something less platonic. now that the date …...was it a date? Was nearly over and Kara walked Lena up to her penthouse she was feeling a little edgy.

Lena had been enjoying the evening following the final reveal and had relaxed. Conversation had flowed well and she ensured that she kept all the burning questions at bay, if this was a date then it was not the right place to be grilling Kara about everything. The evening came to an end quicker than Lena would have liked and Kara had arranged the car home, on the drive they sat in the car and Lena kept looking to Kara’s hand wanting to hold her, but did not, they slipped out of the car at the penthouse. Lena was touched by the insistence of Kara, walking her to the door, it called back the nerves making it feel more like a date. She couldn't help it, as she went to say goodbye she glanced at the soft looking pink lips, she wondered if they were indeed as soft and luscious as they looked.

Should she kiss Lena? Would that be to forward? Would that be too soon? Does Lena even feel the same way? But before she could even finish reasoning with herself her body moved of its own free will, just as Lena reached for the door Kara gently tugged on her sleeve and as she turned Kara leaned forward and brushed her lips on Lena’s cheek in a soft kiss, her cheek was soft and warm the proximity of her lips were sending Kara’s heart into overdrive. It took all of her strength to not float out of the building with a huge grin on her face. She had just kissed Lena. it had been a date she was now sure.

Lena was floating around thinking about the date, she didn’t think it was, and then the way they interacted and the kiss, the sweet kiss, she was still distracted by it, it was a date, she was sure it was. Kara Danvers, her Kara, had kissed her and she was so excited that she almost blurted out that she had feelings for her, she knew it was not the right moment.

After all they had a lot that needed to be discussed still, the reveal had been done finally, as Lena thought back over the moment that Kara told her, remembering how she looked up, her own iridescent Emerald orbs shining with unleashed tears settled on the azure eyes that were gazing at her earnestly with this information. She had placed her hand over to Kara’s and smiled, she had allowed herself to smile, wide and bright as the tears slowly trickles out of her eyes. She was happy and finally she could allow herself to just relax, Kara did trust her, she did want her around and even though it took a lot of prompting she had been told. Unsure that her voice would hold she had responded simply, and the reaction from Kara had been perfect. Replaying her words in her mind as she thought about it.

“Thank you, it wasn't nice being told by my brother, but I really needed you to tell me, even though I knew hearing you tell me means the world to me, I would like to talk more about it at some point, but tonight, all the secrets are out and I want to enjoy our time, I have missed you”

Lena touched her cheek and was smiling at the thought that maybe, just maybe now that everything was in the open that there was a chance for more, Kara had never kissed her in any way before and that had felt different it was on the cheek but still. Lena’s heart was soaring into the stratosphere with the hope and the possibilities and then she laughs, she actually laughed out loud and spoke to herself. “Well good you’re not a real Luthor and that the pesky Luthor DNA was under control, full Luthor rant instead of that acceptance and I wouldn't have just been kissed by Kara Danvers” Lena fell onto her bed with a wide grin on her face.

Before entering her loft, Kara took out her phone and sent Lena a quick text.

  
**Kara to Lena**

Thank you very much for a wonderful evening Lena, we should do it again.

Good night Lena, Love Always KZ xoxox

  
Kara was still on a little emotional rollercoaster she had kissed Lena that had felt amazing like electricity coursing through her body firing every cell even though it was only a kiss on the cheek it was like nothing she had ever felt before, is this what love or as they called it on Earth being in Love felt like? If so, Kara certainly liked it. The thing was did Lena feel it? did she feel the same way? Had kissing her been the right thing to do? What if? Still all those questions in her head ...Rao so much internal dialogue, _breath Zor-El just breath,_ she takes a deep breath. hopefully Alex would help, after all she had been in love once.

As Kara put her key in the door she realised it was unlocked lowering her glasses she looked through the door to see Alex fast asleep on the couch, she tilted her head and leant in a little towards the door and smirked as she heard her sisters little snores emanating from the couch.. knowing Alex, she would want to interrogate Kara about her evening, so she decided she would superspeed in and change into something more comfortable.

Alex had been startled when Kara had come in, she wasn't normally, but the last couple of days had left her drained and she had fallen asleep on the couch, when the door banged announcing Kara’s arrival, Alex had jumped and found herself unceremoniously on the floor next to the couch. Rubbing her head and looking very embarrassed she smiled up at Kara.

Kara came to a stop at the end of the couch and looked down at her sister still on the floor she giggled at the sight, it was not the first time this week that Alex had landed flat on her back in Kara’s loft. She offered her sister a hand and pulled her up and onto the couch with her, they both landed with a soft thud. She looked at her sister with her cheeky grin

“ok I waited for you; how did it go? Was operation reveal a success? Was it a date in the end? Did you decide if you well maybe kind of sort of Love Lena Luthor???” Alex was good natured in her slight teasing of Kara.

“I kissed her Alex” Kara blurts out then slaps her hand over her mouth in shock as to what just came out

Alex looks at Kara she is a little surprised by this latest development, Kara had not even got to the place where she was admitting she was in love with Lena and she had kissed her. How does that happen? she remembers the first time she had kissed a woman; she was terrified and she had just grabbed Maggie and kissed he in the bar, and Maggie was a little stunned and didn't kiss back exactly.

Lena picked up the phone the moment that it went off she had ignored it all evening in the date with Kara and should probably check in but when she opened it there was a notification. Love always, Oh that’s just …… Lena’s mind flatlined. In response Lena sent a reply.

  
**LKL to Kara Z**

Thank you for a wonderful evening, i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶l̶w̶a̶y̶s̶, ̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶e̶d̶, ̶ it was just what we needed to get back on track. I̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶w̶a̶r̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶, ̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶o̶o̶n̶ Maybe we can do it again soon, my treat.

Love Lena oxox

  
“Oh, well how did that go? was it good, I mean did she kiss you back?”

Kara chuckled “Alex did you just ask me if I enjoyed kissing Lena or was it kissing a……….

Kara’s phone vibrates in her pocket making her jump.

“Hold that thought” she said as she reached for it…” it's a text from Lena”

Love Lena, Kara was focusing on the word was she reading this correctly? had Lena just used the word Love her heart started to pick up the pace a little as she scrolled back through her previous messages from the last few days, she noticed Alex watching her out of the corner of her eye and tried hard not to crinkle her brow as she read. She found one, narrowing her eyes she focused on it and her heart sank because maybe this Love was not meant in the same way as her love. Now her expression showed. As she read the text through once more taking in every word this time.

Alex was watching, something intensely interesting must have been on that text, the way Kara was staring and scrolling and staring harder at the phone, she was convinced that she was either x raying the device or was about to melt it with heat vision. Alex was trying to work out if this was a good or bad message as Kara’s face was confusing and she was just not equipped for this, deciding to hedge her bets on either gay panic or anxiety Alex moved a little closer and dipping down lower so she was able to tilt her head towards Kara, trying to get her attention and looking up at her and softly whispered, as to not over load her.

  
“Kara, hey Kar, what's happened what’s up? The crinkle is there don’t try to deny it, is it Lena, is she ok?”

“Hmmm…. Yes, Lena is--- she’s fine Alex she is just responding to my earlier text that's all” Kara chirped as she placed her phone on the coffee table then turned back to her sister with a big grin on her face.

“So, the reveal went great, and that personal shield kept me calm and focused...well most of the time anyway” Kara giggled shuffling over on the couch to be closer to her sister tucking her feet up under her, like when they were teenagers. This was going to be a Danvers sister heart to heart.

“Second answer--It was a date--well at least it felt like one to me--final answer is yes Alex I think I Love Lena --I am sure of it now-- but” Kara swallowed and looked down trying to avoid eye contact with her sister.

Alex looked at her sister and smiled, she already knew it was a date she had always known that, after all there was no one who calls a car and fills an office with flowers, it was a date. She seemed a little surer about the way she was feeling but still not quite all the way there, and then she said it, she was in love with Lena, but there was still something troubling Kara, she wasn't quite sure maybe, but she seemed sure about herself. Alex was a little anxious and rubbed the back of her neck.

“What is it Kara, I mean you have come to the realisation that you love her and the reveal went well, what is it? So why are you not looking at me, and you’re not bouncing off the walls, this tells me that there is something that is still worrying you so talk to me”

“Well I'm really confused about Lena’s emotions and I’m not sure she feels the same way ...if she loves me? One minute she looks at me like I am her world then the next I feel like she is pulling away ...maybe I am reading the signals wrong...but her heartbeat says something different”

Alex looked at Kara she understood this feeling all too well, when she had started things with Maggie there was the thought that Maggie liked her back, and the initial rejection was hard. Kara had been with her for all of that and she would be there for Kara.

“Lena is a brilliant, intelligent woman, and you are an amazing beautiful woman, I have seen how she looks at you, I am sure she feels the same, but one thing I know, with no doubt at all Kara, is just like you were for me, I am here, and I always will be. Sometimes you just have to kiss the girls we want to kiss Kar”

Kara blushed she knew that her big sister was right and that all she needed to do was just trust, trust in Rao and that kissing Lena was all that was on her mind lately, all she could think about was how Lena would bite her lip when she was listening to her talk, come to think about it. Lena had always showed her she cared in one way or another over the years Kara huffed at herself internally how could she have been so blind.

“Jeez Alex you're right-- I will kiss the girl I want. I will kiss her and this time not just on the cheek”

Alex looked at her sister and smiled, placing her hand on either side of her face. She kissed her forehead and then rested them together and dropping her hands to Kara’s shoulders.

“You are the bravest person I know Kara, with it and without your cape, you Kara Danvers are an amazing woman, you can do this, ask her on a second date, make it clear from the start”

Kara was not as brave as Alex thought, but she was going to give it a go. And she needed to put on her brave face and reassure her sister that she had this. Kara punched her fist in the air and laughed.

Alex Hugged Kara, her sister was in a place, she remembered to be scary, she wanted to comfort her as much as she could, but would also need to get going, she didn’t want to leave her but tomorrow would be more important.

“Kara I will be here tomorrow but I have to head to the DEO, I am supposed to be on nights and so far, I haven’t done any” 


	6. Emotions

The next morning Lena woke happy content and there was a strange grin on her face she headed into L-Corp and started talking to Jess and after a little prompting Lena told her a little about the date and the small kiss. Jess gave Lena a bright smile and handed her a file, before Lena walked into her office, she had hardly had time to read the documents that Jess had given her when there was a commotion outside her office, she had been at work for all of an hour, and she was not faring much better than the day before, this time not the anxiety about the potential date but with thoughts of the blonde reporter and her soft lips on her cheek.

Lilian had started her day like any other since Supergirl had killed her beloved Lex sure he was getting a little out of hand and his plan for world domination was not in the top five best Luthor plans, but it was no reason to kill him and Lilian was seething now with even more hatred for the super; for Kara Danvers. As she sat finishing off her earl grey tea a large brown envelope got pushed under her door. As she opened it anger, disgust and betrayal started to build within the pit of her stomach. What was this? Was this some kind of joke? And who had taken these pictures she looked in the envelope to see if there was a note but the envelope was empty.

Grabbing her coat and handbag she stormed out of her apartment photographs in hand she made her way to L-Corp.

“You can't go in there Miss Luthor is not accepting any visitors at the current time, she is busy” Jess’s exasperated voice was followed by the dulcet tones of none other than Lillian Luthor, and although it was never something that Lena wanted to deal with, her mother was not ruining her mood today.

“Lena honey why do you keep these young girl assistants around, I can only imagine that it’s for their looks and not their brains.” Lilian spat waving her hand at Jess.

Lena looked as the older Luthor pushed her way passed a very apologetic and distressed Jess and shook her head slightly. Lena just smiled at her she knew that Jess would have done her best but there was no stopping Lillian when she wanted something Lena know that.

“Its fine Jess do not worry just hold my calls. Well Mother I would say that this is a pleasant surprise but it is neither Pleasant, although it is not going to ruin my mood today, and it isn't a surprise I could hear you belittling Jess from the moment you stepped off the elevator, please have the decency to treat my employees with respect. What do you want mother?”

“I can assure you that this will ruin your mood … what were you thinking Lena?” Lilian snorts approaching Lena’s desk removing the photograph from the brown envelope “and why now? You know what superman did to Lex how he drove him crazy with empty promises”

Lena picked up the photograph that has been almost thrown on to her desk it was very unlike Lillian to have any outburst of emotion let alone something connected to her, after all to get emotional about something she had done she would have to care, and the only thing she cared about was the Luthor name, which must be threatened by whatever this was. Lena’s heart started to pick up and it was beating faster, she wasn't liking how this was going. She looked at the photo it was not a paparazzi photo oh no this was a professional PI, and they had caught for Lillian the most beautiful moment. The point where Kara told her the truth and she took her hand with tears in her eyes. Lena looked up at Lillian and smiled.

“If I had known there was a photographer at the restaurant, I may have brought a copy myself but thank you for this mother it is the nicest gift you have given me.”

Lilian just glared at Lena choosing to ignore her sarcasm and just carried on her rant.

“And judging by all these flowers you have here, I guess the blonde reporter now has her grubby little claws into you as well ...open your eyes Lena!! no one will ever truly Love you…they will never really trust you because of your name”

Kara was doing her early morning sweep of the city before starting at CATCO, she was still feeling pretty pleased with how last night’s reveal had gone and was looking forward to popping in on Lena for lunch and maybe just maybe she Would pluck up the courage to actually ask Lena out on a proper date.

When all of a sudden, she picked up a familiar heartbeat it was Lena’s and it was slightly elevated worried she was in trouble she flew straight over to L-Corp and hovered out of sight to better gauge the situation.

Lena looked at Lillian, the vicious and venomous woman was not going to ruin her day, she managed to finally go out with Kara in a non-platonic way after three years and her mother was not a factor. Even after having the words of love practically ripped from her by the baby truth seeker. Lillian had not changed, which meant it may be the truth, but it didn't now and never would actually feel like the truth. Heart rate still increasing Lena swallowed back the emotion that was coming to the surface, her Mother always impacted her, but not today.

“Tell me mother what is it that is the problem here? Is it because a PI, probably one that you have paid has a picture of me at a romantic dinner with a woman, or is it because it is with an alien? Or is it because I am having dinner with a Super? If he had followed me to the door, he would have got a picture of the kiss too.”

Kara now picked up another heartbeat this one was slow and steady so she closed her eyes and focused in on the voices her heart sank it was none other than Lilian Luthor, how she despised that women for the things she did to Jeramiah, to her family, the things she did to try and rid the world of everyone she called non-human, she hated her for how she treated Lena. She listened, although she knew she should not.

“Lena darling, I couldn't care less what gender you share your bed with, but I draw the line at Aliens especially this!! Alien.” Lilian said with seething disdain as she took one step closer almost touching Lena’s desk “and May I remind you that you are a Luthor whether you like it or not ……have some class and one last thing this super killed your brother”

Lena let out a brief snort of derision, she knew full well that Lillian did care about the gender, but one of the other two issues clearly took the top spot today. Lena looked at her Mother and for the first time she had something that Lillian didn't, the truth of what really happened. She looked at her and raised a brow, slowly smirking. Her heart beat becoming erratic now and she was unable to keep the panic out of her voice as she spoke.

“If she will have me mother, that woman that you hate so much will be part of my family, my feelings for her have been something that I have kept hidden to long and as for your golden boy, what can I say, not only did I prove I am a Luthor but I finally impressed my dear brother, when I fired two shots into his chest and watched him die”.

Kara’s fists started to clench in anger at Lillian’s last statement. Part of her knew she shouldn't be listening into this private conversation Then there was Lena’s heart it had just increased Kara almost flew in there but then something stopped her something beautiful, she froze almost suspended in time, Lena wanted her, wanted her to be her family, Lena wanted Kara Zor-El, and she did have feelings for her after all. Alex was right.

Lilian froze trying to assimilate all the information, she was speechless. Not many people had ever made Lilian Luthor speechless. But today it seems Lena Luthor was in control. 

Lena looked at Lillian and squared her Jaw. placing her hands on the desk and standing leaning forward, pushing into Lillian's space to emphasise the point.

“Kara is the best person I know, and all she ever wants is me to be me, she doesn't care I am a Luthor or not, she doesn’t care I am wealthy, she just cares about me. She is the only person to ever do that, if you had all those years ago, maybe you would have accepted I am gay, maybe your son would still be here, you are the reason we flirt with the insane life we lead, Kara is my anchor, and I will hold on to her and protect her with everything that I have got, now if that’s all, good bye Mother”

“You better protect her Lena; protect her with your life----because I will never accept her…. She has made you weak” and with that Lilian turned and strode out of the office with a huff.

Kara waited until she could no longer hear Lilian then landed softly on Lena’s balcony very aware that this would be the first time Lena would see Kara Danvers, see Kara Zor-El in this suit not just Supergirl .in all honesty Kara had wanted a little time a little more Kara and Lena time, but Lena needed her and that's all that was important right now. Lena’s heart was still very erratic. Noticing that the door was slightly ajar. Taking a deep breath, she gently tapped on the glass before sliding it open and stepping in, internally smiling as she saw all the flowers and hoping that this unannounced visit would be okay with Lena.

Lena was reeling as much as she hated to admit it, that was not the way she wanted her day to go. Her heart was beating hard in her chest like a bear trying to claw its way out, frantic and painful she was just not going to let it damage her mood or upset her.

As always that toxic woman had gotten under her skin. Her shoulders slumped forward as she let out a sigh, then she heard it, the tap on the glass and the door slide. “That is still not an entrance, but I have never been happier than now, that you always forget that Kara.”

Timidly, Kara approached Lena not quite sure how to hold her or even if she wanted to be held, normally as Kara Danvers her best friend it had been easy. But now she stood behind the woman she loved and suddenly it had a whole new meaning. Steadying her shaking hands and her ever increasing heart beat she tentatively reached out and placed them gently on Lena’s upper arms she took one final step closing the distance between them feeling Lena relax into her. She ran her arms down and around her waist. Holding Lena felt good it was intoxicating. Then Lena turned into her and Kara Zor-El’s world had just changed in that instance.

Lena turn into the embrace as Kara took hold of her. She felt instantly protected and happier again, Kara had that effect on her, this time her heart beat wasn’t frantic and painful but full of flutters and speed because of the feeling from the contact. She was curled into Kara, hand on the El symbol, the other around her waist, she breathed in the intoxicating scent of the Hero and smiled.

“Thank you"

“Hey Lena its ok, I am here for you --always"

Kara relaxed into the embrace and pulled Lena in closer, being very aware not to hold her to tight. But keeping the gentle pressure on, everything about having Lena in her arms was intoxicating. It felt right.

Lena was amazed at just how quickly the tense feeling and internal pain melted away when she was in Kara’s arms, there was something about being held so gently in the arms of someone so powerful, being held by someone who genuinely loves you, well at least Lena hoped she did, she didn't have a lot to go by.

“I know that I shouldn't let her get to me, but somehow her behaviour hurts more, now that the baby truth seeker actually had her telling me she loves me, I mean is it any wonder that people think I don't care that I am incapable of love? That's my role model”

Kara was finding it difficult to listen to Lena putting herself down like that all she wanted to do was kiss her, kiss her with every fibre of her being, kiss her so she knew she was loved and that she made Kara feel loved, had made Kara feel loved from the moment she had told her Kara Danvers you are my hero.

“Lena, Lilian loves you in her own way and I’m not saying it is the correct way, not the way we perceive love, but you are not like her--you do care. You have always cared and you are capable of so much love…. that is why I” Her heart was screaming out that's why I love you Kara swallowed.

“That's why I care” all Kara could do was run her hands reassuringly over Lena's back.

A small tear escaped the CEO’s eyes breaking what was left of the façade that she was desperately trying to hold on to and she pulled herself closer to her hero, Kara, the woman who was always there always listened, and gave the best hugs on the planet, possibly the universe, well that's how it felt, when she did that to her back, when she reassured her with a tiny gesture. “I am so glad that you were out on your morning patrol, I thought I may have missed you with Lillian's unexpected visit, she did give me a nice souvenir of our date?”

Kara just hummed not wanting to pry or let Lena know she had heard some of the conversation.

Lena’s heart had long since returned to normal, well as normal as it gets when in the presence of Kara, she couldn't help but wonder why Kara never mentioned the reaction she had on her, but then that wouldn't be a human thing, or a friend thing she thought, and then there was a brief wobble in her mind, Kara has probably known about her crush all along and she would have heard her with Lillian. Lena figured that Kara was too sweet and too noble to listen in or assume anything, but then she was able to lie to her about being the super. Almost instinctively Kara’s arms tightened around her and Lena calmed again feeling so safe in her arms, and the overwhelming feeling of love that is always accompanied by any contact with Kara.

“You always know just when I need you, and now I know why, and just how often you were here, the moment I was distressed in one way or another, as a reporter, as a hero, on my phone, tell me Kara, how do you do it? How are you so attuned to me?”  
Kara smiled internally “umm-well Lena that is because-I- sort off --tune into your heart"

Not wanting to give too much away Kara tried to explain best she could, how could she explain to Lena how her heart was like a beacon in the night. How it was that Lena’s was the only heart that she could pick up without having to focus too hard, it was just there, always there in her subconscious. Hell, she had never really understood why until 48 hrs ago.

“the best way I can explain it is like your heart has imprinted on me” she blushed.

Lena listened to Kara she was a little taken aback by the revelation, not just because it was a concept that Lena found unbelievable, that her heart beat could be heard and distinguished from the thousands in the city, but also by the fact Kara cared enough to listen for it. Lena sighed, she realised this was just one of the many things that they would need to talk about.

“We need to have that conversation I mentioned last night, don’t we? I wish we didn’t have to, but there is so much I don’t know”

Kara sighed as she pulled away slightly but not breaking the contact, she looks at Lena it was now or never this might be the opportunity she needed to ask Lena out on an actual date. She knew Lena would have many questions and it could not be done here, not now, not while she had her Supergirl duties to attend to, then right on cue Alex blurted over the coms, losing her train of thought Kara flinched ever so slightly. the DEO had just red flagged an elevated heart rate for Supergirl

“Yes Alex …. I’m okay Alex ...yes… I am with Lena.… I know Alex ...yes okay I’m on my way”.

Lena felt her pull back and instantly missed the connection with her. There was a chill that crept in that she didn't like, it was almost as if being in Kara’s arms insulated her from her own negative feelings about herself, about the revelation of Kara being Supergirl, there were some, she couldn't lie to herself that it was all just okay. She would need to know Kara wouldn't lie to her again, she loved her and that all-encompassing love won out every time, within her arms, blissfully content there was nothing but Kara. She could hear Kara talking to Alex and realised that this was how most of the exits happened by inaudible transmissions, only this time Kara wasn't hiding it. The trepidation from earlier subsiding and the façade repaired enough by the embrace Lena felt that she would be alright that she wouldn't break the moment Kara left.

“I guess I should let you go? At least this time I don't feel like you are running away because you don't care, or because you realised that I liked you and it made you feel uncomfortable, that it was me pushing you away, I don't want to make you feel bad. I am sorry it’s just the most common thoughts when you disappear on me. Knowing the truth makes it better, I know it’s something important, Go, go save the day Kara”

“No Lena -- I always cared—I-I just…” Kara was finding it very difficult to voice what she wanted to say, “You don't understand I want to---I mean I would love to stay --but oh Rao Lena---I just” ....

She was torn between her duties and the woman she loved. Lena needed her, needed her now. All she really wanted to do was stay and hold Lena and tell her everything was going to be okay. Kara’s heart won that internal battle, she tapped her coms.

“Alex I will be there, just give me a few more minutes”

“Lena look at me” Kara whispered lifting her chin looking into the deep green pools of her eyes “Are you okay? --- will you be okay? --- I can stay if you want”

Raising her head up to look at Kara the CEO found that her emerald orbs were met by the loving azure ones, unobstructed by glasses but with the same loving look Kara always gave her, this was it the moment Lena looked into the eyes of Kara Zor-El, she smiled softly, she loved her so much.

“It is alright Kara, I am okay, she is long gone and I am calm, please go and help Alex.”

“Well okay then--but I will be back for lunch we can talk then"

Kara kissed Lena’s forehead and stepped back out of the embrace a knot in her throat and a tightness in her chest not really wanting to leave, she took hold of Lena's Hand and gently squeezed it as she steps backwards towards the balcony trailing her fingers down Lena’s palm until they reached the tips of her hands. her eyes never leaving Lena’s until she turned to step up on to the balcony and as she gently pushed off turns placing her hand on her heart, she dipped her head and smiled bashfully as she lingered for a few seconds then lifting her hands slowly above her head in a flash of blue & red and a flutter of her cape she was gone.


	7. Everyone’s Hero

Kara’s heart was heavy after leaving Lena like that, sometimes it did suck being National Cities superhero. Why could she not have a normal life?, never knowing if she will be called out at a moment’s notice, living with this infernal contraption in her ear, Alex and everyone knowing her every move; her every heartbeat, And come to think about it, why had she never had a holiday? Clark gets to go off to Argo whenever he wants with Lois. Sometimes the burden lay heavy on her shoulders. Her Supergirl duties and persona had very nearly cost her, her relationship with Lena, a relationship that was changing very fast and there would be more moments of private time with Lena in which she would be torn.

It was unlike Kara to tell her to wait, Alex checked the location of the coms device and could see that Kara was once again at L-Corp. Alex could not help but be, an interesting mix of annoyed and happy, it was something amazing to see her sister happy and she wanted nothing more than that for her, but she was also annoyed regarding the issues that were unfolding a few minutes may not matter in general, but she was concerned that Kara had been rushing in a lot lately and didn’t want her hurt. Alex did her best not to call on Kara unless it was needed, especially since Haley had been at the DEO, trying to control her. Alex had not been pushy, so was a little upset she was pushed aside a little for Lena, something she felt she would need to get used to, she stood in the command centre and waited.

Kara would have to talk to Alex about this maybe she could have some more down time now that the DEO had Brainey and Nia. Not forgetting J'onn who had now embraced his full Martian manhunter role again, he was always more than willing to step into her boots. Chuckling at the thought of Ms Grant giving him an earful as Kara or the day that Lena had visited a sick Kara at the loft. So wrapped in her thoughts She nearly miss judged her landing on the balcony of the DEO. Straightening herself up she looks around to see if anyone had seen, when she noticed Alex standing glaring at her, hands on her hips by the central ops desk.

"Yikes...I'm in trouble now" she mumbled to herself under her breath hoping Alex's com did not pick that up.

Alex saw Kara approaching and the look on her face, she even caught what Kara had said over the coms. She knew that Kara was distracted and frustrated but this could go really badly wrong and she needed Kara to be on point. She knew that Kara was practically impervious to all attacks short of kryptonite, but the thought that she could be hurt on a mission, especially one that Alex is leading weighed heavy on the director. So many years it had been her responsibility to take care of Kara, and she had never been good enough at doing it, she always felt like a disappointment and felt guilty every time Kara got hurt. Today could be one of those days and as much as she didn’t like it, she was going to have to pull rank.

“Supergirl you wanted to come back and work here under my direction and I was more than happy to have you back, you are an asset but today there are a lot of unknown factors, timing is crucial and the planning is massively important today, so yes, you being late is an issue”

Kara rolled her eyes knowing full well that Alex had in fact heard the jibe she had mumbled over the coms and that timing was an issue but nothing was going to ruin her mood today.

"And a good Morning to you too Director Danvers" she said with a smirk skipping down the stairs. Almost tripping over her own feet.

Alex watched as she stumbled down the stairs as amusing as it was, and she was sure that if it had been a few months ago she would now be sassing her sister and laughing at her for the unmistakable display of dorkiness. There was still a part of Alex that wanted to just pull her aside and ask how it went with Lena, and take more time out of the mission brief to gossip and debrief with her sister, after all, this was Kara’s first woman crush and she knew how much she loved Lena. However, her overwhelming responsibility that she had always felt towards Kara, was now felt towards all the agents, Alex wouldn't and couldn't fail at this. As she approached Alex whispered just enough for the super to hear.

“Look Kara, I want to head to my office and hear all about what ever happened, and as always I am rooting for you and want you to be happy, and we can talk about it all after, but I need you concentrating one hundred percent out there, there is too much going on and I cannot lose you again, not even for a few minutes it's just too much”

Kara hearing what Alex had said walked past her, giving her a huge full on smile, the smile that could stop anyone and anything in its tracks, the smile that she hoped would appease her sister, the smile that would melt anyone's heart and put them in a good mood for the rest of the day, she high fived Winn before she perched on the corner of his ops desk with her arms crossed.

"So, what have I missed?"

Alex stood at the command centre console and leaned forward nodding to Brainy who pulled up the information that Alex was going to talk about. She looked around and all the shuffling and lapses in concentration came to a stop under her stern look. Even Winn who had been trying to talk to Kara about what was going on and catch up had stopped and sat up straight putting aside his miniature football before Alex gaze had even reached him.

“We have had a lead on Eve Tessmacher, now, this may seem like it is not something within the remit of the DEO but from what I have been told and the information that has been gained from the bunkers, Eve is at best a hybrid or metahuman at worst an unstable alien experiment.”

Looking to Brainy and nodding, he stood up changing the screen to a variety of people that were experimented on by Eve and Lex.

“As you can see there have been numerous examples of the experiments that we have already encountered. The versions of Metalo that have been created have a 87.98% failure rate Lex and Eve being unable to make the Kryptonite stable within the chest of the individuals, much like the failure that Lillian had, although if they were just to change the chemical compound of the …….”

Brainy was cut short with a glare from Alex, and Winn who started talking over him, before she had time to start shouting at him. Winn hit a few buttons on the console and pulled up a new page with a significant number of alien pictures on it.

“As you can see there have been at least thirty different types of alien um, and they, well they have all been set free now, well done Ka--Supergirl, yay go team. Each of them has their own special abilities when they are in contact with the yellow sun or have defences that well um, look”

Kara rolled her eyes and almost face palmed at Winn for the slip up, she knew that Alex made him nervous sometimes and there was a lot of glaring going on today from Alex. She did feel slightly guilty as she was most certainly the cause.

A small video played and there was a showcase of a variety of different powers. Alex explained.

“Eve and Lex have managed successfully to implant these powers into humans, now their choices of participants in these aberrant experiments have not been the best that humanity has to offer, all convicted of serious crimes and with unpleasant odours. We have already managed to track down a significant amount and more have been turning up dead around national city when they have essentially gone supernova, it had not been pretty, although with Eve’s intelligence it is likely that she would have only taken on a power when she knew it would work, so there is a 96.34 percent chance that she will be powered and not unstable we need to be cautious”

Alex nodded and then looked at the screen where there was a picture of Eve with four other people surrounding her each had rap sheets and possible powers based on their activities, she looked around the room, and took a breath before continuing, she was so concerned that Kara would go flying off without any support, she was anxious about the last part of the brief.

“Brainy has managed to follow some chatter and we think that we may have a lead on a possible location of Eve and her henchmen, we are formulating a plan to get in there and get Eve, she had information on Leviathan and we need it, she is also the only person who may know the whereabouts of Lex himself. We are not going in until we have managed to fully coordinate the plan, they may have all sorts of Kryptonite and other Metalo’s, we cannot assume that even with the suit; Supergirl will be able to withstand this, we need to be smart, not fast or strong, we need to be measured, we have a strategic plan for a raid tonight and the detailed mission brief will be at eighteen hundred”

Kara had not even flinched when Alex mentioned Lex because she knew something that her sister did not, she knew that Lena had in fact shot him.

The brief had gone on a little longer than anticipated especially as National City had been mostly quiet after the whole children of liberty and Lex, maybe a little too quiet but that suited Kara, because being a journalist with a Pulitzer, she now had more stories to write, Managing to avoid Alex and that talk, because after all, she did not feel she needed to tell her sister every single detail about Lena and her and telling her about Lilian Luthor and the fact she may unleash everything in her power to prevent any relationship between a Luthor and a super or Kara Danvers and her daughter. Was not going to sit well with Alex and it was pointless to give her one more thing to worry about. Kara could handle Lilian Luthor.

She was in the middle of texting Lena before setting off to CATCO for the day when there was a red alert, she quickly finishing off the text hit send and went back to central command.

  
**K to L**

Hi Lena

Just wanted to know if you were ok? Lena, I do feel the same way. We have a code red so must fly :o) see you at lunch.  
Love ALWAYS your Kara xoxox

  
There seemed to be some commotion down at the marina but nobody knew what, as reports were still sketchy at best, some said a dinosaur on the loose others report a fire breathing dragon images had not yet come through to the DEO. Alex was in full team prep shouting out orders. Kara impulsive as ever was gone before her sister had time to finish that last sentence.

“Brainy, Supergirl, reconnaissance, do not, I repeat do not engage with anything until I am there with the team. Winn information, find out what we are dealing with, look for portals or other energy spikes any Kryptonite signatures. Put Russian doll into operation I want everything tracked just in case this is a smoke screen. Alpha team you’re with me suit up and be ready to leave in three, Beta team you’re on standby for all meta human hybrid experiment clean up, and Gamma team, you are on special ops training for tonight, but be ready if there is anything that requires additional manpower.”

Alex had commanded everyone effortlessly; all relevant individuals had their orders and there was enough cover. She was able to head out to the SUV’s, join her team and dispatched to the location.

As Kara got closer, she could see what appeared to be a dragon but no fire to her relief, the dragon was surrounded by an assortment of police and armed officers with their weapons trained on its heart, peppered with red laser dots ready to fire. She did a quick fly by and noticed something small between his feet, on closer inspection she noticed it was a little girl no more than 10 she was not moving but the dragon did not appear to be hurting her, but protecting her every time someone tried to approach the girl he would roar in their general direction. Kara recognised the little girl it was Alana, so if this was Alana this dragon was in fact protecting her it was Spike. Kara flew in front of spikes heart shielding him from the laser sights all the red dots now on her she raised her hands and shouted for them to hold fire. Once all the weapons where lowered she turned to spike and placed her hand gently on his nose. Looking him in the eyes she spoke reassuringly.

"Spike it's ok-- they don't want to hurt Alana they just want to help"

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Alex and the DEO strike team arriving she tapped her coms and told Alex to stand down and get a medic standing by. As Kara reassured spike he started to shrink back down to his original size. Alana stirred and came around. Kara gently lands beside her kneeling down she brushed a loose hair from her face and smiled.

Alex heard the information from Kara, who had clearly done more than reconnaissance and had engaged with the hostile, even if it was only spike, Alex was not happy she had been ignored again. There was already a national city ambulance and crew standing by, but knowing that this was potentially an alien hurt, Alex decided that she would stay to help, she raised her arm and signalled the team to stand down.

“Again, we need to regulate pets and I didn’t even make a Harry Potter reference, there is an ambulance here and I have my med bag.”

“hey there Alana what happened” Kara said softly

Alana looked around still dazed and confused as to why there where so many men with guns, suddenly fear set in, picking Spike up she shuffled into Supergirl’s arms. Kara shielded her with her cape and smiled, it was moments like this that made being National Cities hero; the best job in the world. Making all the negative aspects fade into the background.

“I…I…was playing, then I think I bumped my head” she mumbled into Kara’s chest fighting back her tears.

The moment her phone went off Lena leaned over and picked it up checking the screen, there were not many people who had her personal number, so she was pretty sure it would be Kara and even though she was busy she was never too busy for her. She glanced at the text and although her heart fluttered at the lovely sentiment behind it Lena couldn’t help but feel her heart sink at the code red. She opened the drawer and put on the screen to see if there was any news and sure enough there was an image of Kara in her suit floating in front of a dragon with laser dots all over her. She knew logically that this was Supergirl and the bullets wouldn't hurt her and neither would the fire from the dragon, but this was her Kara. she watched it all unfold and then there was this cute little girl and she was clinging so tightly to a beaming Kara, who just looked beautiful. Lena’s heart rate picked up as images of Kara with the little girl flooded the screen.

Crisis averted Alex and her team packed spike up in a cage and put him in the back of the SUV while Kara treated Alana to a flight with Supergirl they all headed back to the DEO for a check-up. Kara called Nia as soon as she got back and asked her if she could get her story ready to be printed and to tell James she was sorry she had missed the morning meeting. She would make it up to him before he returned to Metropolis. James had decided to hang up his guardian suit. Lucy and him were going to give their relationship another go. Today was the day he was flying back to Metropolis. Once all the check-ups where done and Alana and Spike returned home Kara made her way to CATCO to finish up before her Lunch.

Kara had just put down her bag when Nia popped her head around the door with a wide grin on her face. Kara smiled back and gestured for her to come in. yes; she now had an office one of the better perks of her Pulitzer. it gave her the privacy she needed to superspeed write her stories. As Nia entered, she could hardly contain her excitement proof in hand, she approached the desk and laid it down In front of Kara.

“this is the front page of today’s edition, James asked me to show it to you before he left”

Kara blinked looked at Nia then back at her desk not sure what to say she peeled of the post it note and read.

– **Kara never forget you are a hero and thank you for being there for me I hope you like it** –

  
Kara then carefully picked up the proof, tears forming in her eyes, the title was “Everyone’s Hero”, picture by James Olson. It was of Supergirl on one knee her cape wrapped round Alana. James had captured the most beautiful moment. Speechless Kara looked up tears forming in her eyes. Nia smiled back at her.


	8. Lunch Date

**LKL - Kara D**

I am looking forward to lunch as well, please don’t worry about my elevated heart rate, I̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶tched ̶a̶n̶ ̶a̶d̶o̶r̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶g̶i̶r̶l̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶s̶a̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶b̶y̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶u̶p̶e̶r̶h̶e̶r̶o̶,̶ ̶I̶ ̶s̶a̶w̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶e̶a̶u̶t̶i̶f̶u̶l̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶o̶ ̶s̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶g̶i̶r̶l̶,̶ I am fine I was just watching the news, well done, my blonde knight. ̶I̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶K̶a̶r̶a̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶l̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶,̶ I am glad you do, ̶m̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶l̶d̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶i̶t̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶b̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶l̶i̶g̶h̶t̶n̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶l̶i̶f̶e̶,̶ you are very important to me Kara, I can't wait to see you. 

l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶ always L xoxo

Lena read the Text and sighed, she wanted to say more, she felt more, she settled on just Always she hoped that would convey more than just love L, she had been texting that for a while, just a friendly love, Kare didn't know the meaning behind it but now she did Lena found she choked on the word, she needed more courage the lukewarm text was sent, and she smiled and looked up, White Knight in national city and found a lot of electrical products then a delivery service. She smiled and had them take four dozen doughnuts to CATCO for Kara.

Kara had now caught up with all her work and was passing the time she had read Lena’s text a few times. She was still perplexed with the slight formality of it, so she focused more on how Lena related to her. It made Kara’s heart flutter to think she was not only Lena’s hero but now her blonde knight she blushed as she read it again. Oh!! Rao, she loved Lena so much she wanted to tell her, she wanted to tell her every day for the rest of her life; if she would have her. She was scared. She had never told anyone before. She was not even sure how.

Deep in thought and now the slightest bit aroused at the thought of waking up next to Lena one day she jumped when Ali her new assistant announced over her internal com line That there was a courier with a package that had strict instructions to deliver to a Miss Kara Danvers in person. Now slightly flustered she got up adjusting her dress and glasses she walks out to sign for the package.

“sign here please miss” Kara frowned focusing on the logo on the courier’s jacket

“Does that say white Knight on your jacket?” she said with a smile as she realised.

**KZ to Lena**

Thank you for my doughnuts you know me so well. Along with you and potstickers they are my kryptonite :0) can't wait to see you 

Love everlasting your Hero ALWAYS Kara Z oxox

  
Kara was now full of trepidation she knew Lena wanted answers and she would have many questions she was just hoping it would be nothing about Krypton because she did not feel comfortable talking about it in Lena’s office, no matter how good her security was, there was always someone out there that could outsmart the best and Lena was certainly the best. As she approached Lena’s office, she smiled timidly at Jess readjusting her glasses and pushing the loose strands of hair back into place taking a deep breath she knocked.

Lena had spent almost as much time during the morning working on a list of questions as she had managing the quarterly budget reports and the staff requisitions that she was dealing with, she had managed to get them all on L-Corp benefits and contracts but the company she had purchased was missing key staffing. Luckily this was a Lena side project so her level of distraction was not an issue, she looked down at the list there were so many things and there was so much, she wasn't sure, she had questions from her birth to the present day not all would be important she just wanted to know everything about the woman she loved. She looked up and called for the person to enter, it better be Kara, anyone else was really not welcome. Lunch was already set on the table ready for them it had arrived five minutes ago, the pizza and potsticker combo designed to keep Kara happy.

The brightest smile came over the CEO’s face her normal facade forgotten completely as she stood and made her way to the blonde reporter who had so comprehensively written herself into Lena’s life, her mind, and her heart. She stood and rounded the table and as the door closed wrapped Kara into an embrace, Lena’s heart rate doubled. She was suddenly very aware that Kara would be able to hear that and blushed lightly.

When she saw Lena approach her, she could not help but blush and tilting her head she smiled as she welcomed Lena; her Lena into her arms, this time it was different she placed her hands gently on Lena’s waist. she pulled her in as close as she could their bodies melding together perfectly, the contact making her heart pound in her chest she nuzzled her face into the crook of Lena’s neck resting her chin on her shoulder she breathed in her intoxicating scent, time stopped then she heard Lena’s heart start to race, she smiled internally and whispered seductively in her ear.

  
“your heart gives you away Ms Luthor” Kara suddenly feeling nervous, where had that come from? Lena brought out a side of her that was exciting and new.

  
The way Kara possessively held onto her waist and pulled her close made her heart jump again, the feeling that Kara was claiming Lena as her own was intoxicating. Then the head in the crook of her neck made Lena melt, it felt like Kara was just breathing her in, making a memory, it was something Lena remembered doing as a child, adding a smell to a moment to give an extra way to remember it, she felt that Kara wanted to hold the memory of the embrace forever and she smiled. The confirmation, in such a sultry whisper from Kara increased the blush, and the way that she had said it caused her heart to race more as she led Kara over to the couch. Sitting down and leaning back on her elbow, she was feeling quite flirtatious now, but knew she has to stay on track, she was smiling at Kara who had instantly relaxed the moment she saw the potstickers.

“I hope the doughnuts have left space for the potstickers, and your welcome, you worked up an appetite slaying a dragon this afternoon, consider the donuts a lady’s favour for a heroic deed”

Kara scrunched up her nose bashfully tilting her head slightly looking over her glasses she smiled at the beauty that was Lena Luthor, every time she looked at her, she would fall a little deeper. Rao!! Is all Kara could internalise at this moment in time. All Kara could do was nod in response to Lena’s question.

Pulling out a pad with questions Lena looked at them and smiled, she wanted to start with something nice so she looked at the childhood ones, she knew the publicity Supergirl ones, and the fictitious Kara Danvers ones, but this was about gaining a foundation of truth about Kara Zor-El. She read off the questions, in a long reem.

Kara had just put a potsticker in her mouth when she froze at the sight of Lena pulling out a pad with what looked like a lot of writing on it. She didn't realise she was being interviewed. Now starting to feel very anxious she swallowed her potsticker whole then taking a deep breath she half smiled at Lena. now wishing she had brought Alex’s broach. She Adjusted her glasses nervously. She had to give Lena a chance so she sat and listened. Popping the occasional potsticker or slice of pizza in her mouth.

“How old were you when you left Krypton? What was it like? It was so advanced your education must be amazing, what was your favourite subject? What is your favourite childhood memory? What was the food like? What were your parents like? Do you prefer to be normal or do you like the powers? Did you have any pets? Where did you live was it a city like here? Is there anything on earth that is similar to Krypton? Do you go there? How did it end up in such trouble with such an advanced civilization? Why didn't they leave? You came in a pod but it took a long time, where were you? When were you born?”

Now in full internal panic mode Kara brushed a piece of hair behind her ear in order to discreetly turn off her comms. She did not want Alex to accidently pick up the conversation because she would actually flip if she heard Kara answering all those questions about Krypton in a unsecured location she would not trust Lena’s intentions. Why had she wanted to know all of this? Sure, Kara understood the whole thing about getting to know one another and surely that would come in time. She wanted to tell Lena everything but as usual she was bound by the secrecy of her identity. She shifts uncomfortably.

Taking a breath Lena looked up in her excitement she had burned through the list and not even waited for a single answer looking up she could see that this was not something that Kara was happy with. She registered the way that Kara has shifted in her seat and nervously played with her hair and glasses, she realised then that Kara had not been expecting this. Lena’s heart sank at the look on her face clearly this was not something that Kara was happy with Lena knowing. Maybe she was happy trusting her now with her secret but not the real her, she was second guessing everything, could Kara really have those kinds of feelings for her but not want her to really know her?

“I am sorry you don't have to, its fine I am being to nosey I understand”

Kara could see the hurt in Lena’s eyes, she needed to reassure her, reassuring her that she wanted to share everything and that she would she shuffled closer to her. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves.

“Lena I can’t-- I want you to know everything but I am bound by the DEO secrets act, you found out about my identity on your own and Alex is the only one that knows you know and it must remain this way otherwise you will need to sign reams of paper work including NDA’s-- I’m sorry Lena that I can’t discuss it here and now, but I promise you will have your answers. And I promise you no more secrets”

Lena looked at her and smiled softly, Kara had moved forward and she was close enough for Lena just to reach out her hand and take Kara’s into her own, she bit her lip, this isn't going well, she moved her hand closer then lost her confidence, she was reading everything wrong, what if Kara didn't want that. She decided that if there was going to be no discussion of Kara and her Kryptonian side, from her home planet to her childhood and how she ended up here on earth then the next lot about her powers and how she feels about them was probably off limits too. The next page was about her hero saves and how she made the choice to come out and what her favourite moments were and how she handled the pressure and the loss and the people she couldn't save and still be so happy. When Lena was finished skipping past all the questions that she was interested in that left her with the painful ones. Ripping the pages out and handing them to Kara allowing her fingers to brush over Kara’s hand lightly she looked at her and smiled sadly.

“Here take these when you want to you can answer them for me, so I guess my first question is did you keep this from me because I am a Luthor?

Kara took the ripped-out pages off Lena and placed them on the table, seeing that Lena was still struggling internally she gently took her hand in hers and looked into her eyes earnestly she smiled she needed Lena to understand what she was saying.

“Lena, I don’t want to answer those questions on a piece of paper. I want to tell you face to face, I want to sit with you and take my time and I will. You can ask me any other questions from my time as Kara Danvers. However, in response to your first question”

Kara was very nervous about this particular question she knew Lena’s fears about her in relation to the Luthor name and yes at first it had been about the Luthor name, Kara had only ever known about the name because of Clark’s history with Lex and that she was always told growing up that supers and Luthor’s were never meant to be. Then she met Lena. She did not really want to hurt Lena nor did she want to keep the truth from her, so gently squeezing her hand she explained.

“The truth is yes at first it was your name, but then I got to know you and realised you were not a Luthor, you were not like your Brother or your mother. You are a force for good, you always have been.”

Lena looked at her, she was trying and she had to be grateful about that, but Kara Danvers she knew all about, she had been her best friend for three years, she knew all the how and why for the Danvers story by heart as long as everything about Midvale school, and college, she knew the official story as closely as she had known hers, Kara’s every words etched on her heart from day one. Lena didn't feel that there was anything more she could say at this point it had started because of her name, but that was not an issue now. She knew deep down somewhere that she didn't feel that way about her or her name, she had proved it, and it was nice to know that Lena had shown one person she was not that kind of Luthor. With a heavy heart she went to the more unpleasant questions, she had wanted more light hearted getting to know you things she didn't want Kara to associate her knowing with pain and upset. Taking a breath and smiling shyly she spoke, “why did you wait so long to tell me? Would you have told me now if Lex had not?”

Biting her lip, she thought. That was a tough question how could she explain to Lena why she had waited so long without explaining the whole thing about her past on Krypton and her fear of rejection and everything that came with it, and how it was because she had loved her for longer than she cared to admit and losing her world for a second time was just too much for Kara to handle. And that in truth everyone around her had advised against it for a long time.

  
“I think the most honest answer is because I was afraid of losing you, losing everything I had with you, then when Lilian told me that you would hate me for lying to you I --I decided I would tell you and so many times I was so close--but you then hated Supergirl and I was torn-- then that night on your jet coming back from Kaznia I almost told you- If you had turned around you-- I --you were so hurt by Eve’s betrayal I felt you would think I had also betrayed you --then after I had thought I had killed Lex you would hate me for it--it then all just became such a mess…"

  
Kara swallowed tears welling up in her eyes “I’m so, so sorry Lena,I never meant to hurt you--please believe me”

  
Kara was hesitant and worrying her lip as much as it was a nervous action, it made her look alluring and adorable, her heart melting once again as she let out the heart felt I’m sorry, but it didn't last long as with most moments of happiness in her life there was a Luthor ready to destroy it. Lex’s mocking voice was in her head, and then it registered as Lillian's voice added to the mix. It wasn't just my brother that had worked this out when I was oblivious and in the dark, Lillian knew as well and there were others, she knew there were others. Kara didn't want to lose her, well she could see how from the outside that would look like a possible outcome; however, she knew in her heart and how it only beat for that bouncy blonde reporter, it was only her that could call forth a spontaneous smile. She was just sad that once again she was the last to know, she was supposed to be smart, a genius, she didn't feel much like one at the moment.

  
“Was Lex, right? did everyone know but me? Even Dreamer, I mean Nia? Yes, that one I spotted a mile away but even with Brainy and Dreamer added to your friendship group I didn't see the truth, everyone thinks I’m stupid, don’t they?”

  
Wow that was a thought one Kara needed to reassure Lena that it had nothing to do with the fact she had been stupid, and that she was the only one in the circle of super friends that had not known, that was Lex talking, he must have flooded Lena with all these ideas at once. Kara was struggling internally on how to explain this to Lena. she was going to try her best that's all she could do, so she started at the beginning.

“Lena listen to me, please. Lex has filled your head with the thought that you have to be stupid because you didn't know, and that is not true. In the beginning I was alone and scared so I told Winn, and then when Clark found out that I was --well you know? he sent James to look after me, for a long time it was just us. Then I met you and I wanted to tell you, but Alex, Winn, James and J’onn had advised me against it and said it was for your own good…. And at the time I believed them Brainy knew because he was the one that saved my life, and well Nia knew because she had been struggling so she……”

Kara swallowed, the last few words got stuck in her throat. She had been the one to tell Nia about her secret identity would Lena understand. No more secrets.

“Nia was struggling with her sister and a lot of personal issues that I could relate to so I thought me telling her would help”

Kara was sure she had not satisfied Lena with that answer she could hear the miniscule nuances in the CEO’s heart, but she had not lied and tried her best, all she hoped is Lena did not hold her responsible, or think any less of her for everyone else's actions. All she had ever wanted was Lena working by her side.

Lena listened and could see just how hard it was for Kara to admit some of these things, well mainly that she was vulnerable and felt alone, so she told Winn and then the information about Nia, that did hurt even though Nia was in her own right, different in many ways she was new to National City and Lena had been there for years in Kara’s life, unwittingly saving her on numerous occasions as Supergirl, but that still had not earned her a pass to the club, as exclusive as it may be, it hurt she was the only one in the whole group that did not know. She was at her limit, she couldn't take anymore now, she needed to end things on a happier note.

“Well thank you for explaining, I still have questions as you are aware and I am sure I will have more, but between Lillian this morning and lunch I am feeling a little emotionally exhausted and I think I need to think about it a little more. Tell me about your day, dragon lord”

Kara blushed a little, first white knight now dragon Lord, how did Lena come up with these names for her. She found it very sweet, she knew they were Lena’s way of saying she cared. now that the mood had lightened a little Kara explained how she had met the dragon before, who was in fact and alien pet lizard that belonged to the little girl, he was like her guardian angel. She had been playing down by the marina when she fell over and bumped her head, knocked herself unconscious, passers-by had tried to help her which put Spike into his full protective form. Then she went on to explain the front cover of CATCO and that her day had all been about being a hero of some kind.

The lunch was coming to an end. Kara wanted Lena to get the answers to all her questions. And she had thought of a great way she could give Lena what she wanted and giving her the reassurance that she deserved, she could finally know all of Kara Zor-el with no more secrets. Adjusting her glasses with a coy smile and a dip of the head she gently brushed Lena’s hand.

  
“Lena??--do you --I mean will you go on a date with me??Like you and me?? More than friends” Kara now very aware that she was rambling and probably saying all the wrong things. chastises herself internally_ you've got this Zor-El just breath._

  
Kara had been a blushing bashful mess, the thing Lena fell in love with originally, she really did fall for the dorkish reporter not the superhero and right now on her couch was her Kara. The time was over to quickly, the few serious questions out of the way for now, not satisfied but asked, then some small talk, Kara ate her way through the pizza and potstickers and was still smiling when it came time to leave. Lena was wondering if there was a right or a wrong time to kiss Kara, if she would be able to kiss her with any of the emotion that she felt for her, if the bashful blonde would accept such a display of affection. The kiss following their first date was cute and adorable and so very tender, very Kara, but Lena wanted to be able to express herself more freely. It was the end of the date, well lunch and Lena wanted to Kiss her, to make a claim on those lips, she longed to feel if they were as soft as she thought they were, resolved in her desire, Lena embraced the beautiful blonde and leaned into kiss her, she was originally aiming for the soft lips of the beautiful blonde but she changed her mind at the last moment and caught her on the very edge of her mouth and cheeks, the faintest of brush of her lips and Lena’s heart rate doubled. Pulling back Lena smiled shyly.

  
“Thanks for coming over for lunch Kara, and yes I would be happy to go on a date with you”

  
Kara still reeling from the kiss. Lena had very nearly kissed her on the lips, in fact she was sure that Lena was about to kiss her on the lips. She could still feel the way Lena’s soft lips had caught the edge of hers, the intoxicating smell of her perfume still lingering in her hair. She had breathed Lena in. Kara could not wait to tell Alex that it was now official. Lena had accepted Kara’s first proposal of a date. A date in which she would most certainly kiss Lena’s lips.


	9. Not a normal Solar Flare

Kara needed everything to be perfect for Lena, she needed Lena to feel loved and appreciated, and most off all she needed Lena to feel like she was part of her world. Turning the fortress into a romantic get away with all of Lena’s favourite things was Kara’s way of giving her all of herself, all of Kara Zor-El. There would be no more secrets. And yes, in Kara’s mind there was no doubt she was going to finally claim those lips, the lips that she had been fixated on for years without even realising the implications.  
She had to make one last stop before she could go back to the loft and prepare with a kryptonian meditation. She needed Rao’s strength tonight more than ever.

Landing at the DEO she found J’onn standing by the central comms station talking with Winn they seemed relaxed which was a good sign it appeared everything had been quiet in her absence. Walking up to them she smiled. Her phone pinged it was a text from Lena her heart fluttered as she opened it and read.

“Supergirl there was an incident today, but everything is now……

  
**LKL - Kara D**  
  
Kara, I am so sorry, I know that you will have heard about the attempt today please̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶ '̶t̶ ̶f̶r̶e̶t̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶a̶m̶ ̶s̶a̶f̶e̶,̶ ̶I̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶b̶u̶s̶y̶ no I don't blame you for not being here at all, please don't think that. That is why I have security in the first place, you were being a hero,̶I̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶s̶c̶a̶r̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶,̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶r̶o̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶l̶e̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶ I saw you on the news, are you ok? you can't always be by my side protecting me, and I cannot always be beside you, I̶ ̶want̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶be̶ ̶on̶ ̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶d̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶o̶l̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶c̶h̶e̶c̶k̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶a̶l̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶m̶y̶s̶e̶l̶f̶.̶ like tonight, I am sorry but it is protocol I am being moved to an undisclosed secure location for twenty four hours.

Be safe ̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶l̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ L xx

  
So, focused on the text Kara fled without letting J’onn finish his sentence. She was unable to process what she had just read, needing to get out, get away, she needed to fly as far away as she could from National city. Everything started to get very loud, she could hear everything and everyone, the sounds were now flooding her senses, she knew what was coming next. She pushed her fists out in front of her accelerating ever faster until she broke the sound barrier. Before she knew it, she was at the fortress. she was going to have to fight this one alone, her body was already starting to convulse as she stumbled into the outer chamber of the fortress.

She needed air in her lungs. She clutched at her chest trying very hard to centre herself as the walls start closing in on her. Trying desperately to focus on something positive to anchor herself to this reality, the person who now anchors her was the one causing the current panic. The floodgates of her emotions where now open, open for all the pain, all the hurt, all the anger, all her self-control.   
The anxiety of the reveal, her new intense feelings for Lena and now the cancellation had pushed everything to the surface, everything she had buried deep inside her since her first day on Earth were threatening to come out. she fell to her knees, fists clenched, she could feel the heat building behind her eyes as she screamed powerless to stop it, every cell in her body was now being depleted of its solar energy, she fought hard against it, she knew she could not solar flare here, not now. But the battle was already lost as her beams bounced off every crystal. rooted to the spot in her panic until she blacked out.   


“Director Danvers you are needed at command centre, its Supergirl”

The com went off and it was J’onn she knew that he was around helping as a favour for Kara, but she had not expected him to report in, there must have been an incident. Holding up her hand she checked in. “J’onn, what is it? I am in the middle of a training session, do we need a team on the ground, I thought she was taking the day off? What happened?”

“she had just arrived back and I was about to debrief her on the incident with Miss Luthor when she received a text, the next minute she was gone…her heart rate spiked then we lost coms, Alex we have lost her” J’onn said with concern, this is the first time they had ever lost Supergirl on radar.

“Vasquez take over I am needed in command, Brainy, Winn get searching, Winn concentrate on the comm and the tracking signatures, Brainy scan all media, chatter and radio to see if someone has taken her, I am on my way up.”  
Alex was concerned, if there was a text message then someone contacted her and pulled her away, Alex’s money was on Lillian, she had done it before and she wouldn't be happy about Kara and Lena getting closer. Alex knew that with Lena being so important Kara would be easy to lure away.Alex rounded the corner and entered the command centre, Brainy looked up.

“Director, after scanning all known radio waves, and social media and the dark web I have come up blank, there was a sonic boom reported as she left the city and the reports have her headed north at that time. There are however no new or plausible threats of leads I can say with 96.983% certainty that Supergirl has not been taken.”

Alex desperate looked at Winn who had nothing, every five minutes for two hours, Alex rounded back on to him, and he had nothing, Winn protested each time that the pressure was not helping, J'onn continued meditating and trying to track her, Brainy continued scans, but it was Winn who finally shouted “Gotcha!!” when all else failed he had a brain wave and called up a heat signature and solar radiation of such magnitude that there would have had to be a complete discharge from Supergirl. Location Fortress of Solitude.

“J'onn please go get her, she is powerless” Alex pleaded but before she even had time to finish her sentence J’onn was up from his spot meditating on Kara and heading to the Balcony.

J’onn arrived to find Kara collapsed in a heap in the outer chamber, she was cold, her breathing was shallow and her pulse was weak, he needed to get her back to the DEO and under the sun lamps a quick as possible. Crouching down he scooped her up in his arms and pushed off. Tapping his coms

“Alex, I don’t know what happened the fortress is devastated, I have her...I’m coming in hot she is in a bad way so get everyone standing by”

The heat of the sun lamps where slowly recharging the cells in Kara’s body, pulling her back from her state of unconsciousness. Opening her eyes, she focuses on her sister who was standing by the side of her bed, looking up she smiled. Her head was still a little fuzzy, the last thing she remembered was landing at the fortress. Then after that everything was a blur of images and feelings of intense pain and anger. Rubbing her temples, she sits up.

“Kara, god, oh thank god you're alright, what happened? You flew off so quick and then you disappeared, who were you fighting Kara?? the fortress, it’s--- it doesn’t matter, you flared and we finally found you”

Swallowing a lump in her throat trying to find the words “I’m sorry Alex if I scared you I--Lena--I’m not sure what really happened--I” Kara choked on every word then whispering barely audible “how long Alex? How long before you found me?”

“It took about two hours to find you, I don't know what happened but the comms and the tracker failed, I thought maybe Lillian took you again, Winn finally found you and J’onn came and collected you, we have been waiting for the past 12 hours for you to wake up”

“Twelve hours Alex? -- I need to go and see if Lena is ok” 

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed Kara tries to get up but still weak, she decides that staying on the bed would be the wisest move. Alex still looking at the monitors pulls her brows together it had been Twelve hours and Kara was only charged enough to be conscious, she was concerned that something was wrong.

“Kara, you are not going to be able to leave for a while, you’re not charging as you normally do, what happened? this is not a normal flare” …

Starting to feel slightly uneasy and a little ashamed about her flare Kara’s shoulders slumped, taking a deep breath, her voice cracking as she comes clean.

“No-- not a normal flare-I had a-- I was having a panic attack--and then, I failed her Alex--she was attacked because of me--I should have been there for her and now I have lied to her. She thinks that was me out there Alex - why did you not call me?”

Alex looked at Kara, she felt guilty too, she didn't think about how the attack on Lena would affect Kara, if she had been in National City, Kara would have saved Lena, and Alex had promised all would be as if she wasn’t away, she had failed yet again in keeping her promise to her sister, the director rubbed her hand over the back of her neck.

“the team and I were helping J'onn, I didn't find out about Lena and the attack on her until I was sat at your bedside, I flicked the news on as a distraction and was about to call her to have her brought here for you, I figured it would be her you would want, by that time she was already gone” 

She could not be angry with her sister. Alex always did her best and always had her back no one was to blame but herself. If she had been in National City she would have picked up on Lena’s elevated heartbeat. She would have been there for her. She would have made good on her promise. Her promise to always protect her.

“I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did --but Lena is my world now Alex and I guess my emotions have been getting the better of me lately--it all got too much, she cancelled the date you know --and I think she is upset with me-I- Lena pushed me away, I feel guilty, I am insignificant those four words “I don't blame you”.

"Why would Lena even say that if she did not blame me Alex?” Kara said with sadness in her voice tears now starting to roll down her cheeks.

Alex looking deep into her sister's eyes she could see that there was a lot of turmoil and a lot of feelings swirling in them. Whatever Lena said it had hurt Kara that wasn't acceptable.

“Kara, Lena knows that you love her and that you have her as the centre of the universe, the sun may give you your powers, but Lena gives you your heart and she knows she is first. After all you refused to let her go even when she was screaming at you, I should have realised when you told me about the chemicals, just how much you cared for her, you have shown that she is first, Can I see the text Kara?”

Kara pulls out her phone and brings up Lena’s text and hands it to Alex to read. She was sure that by Lena bringing up the fact that she had not been there to save her was a bad sign, Kara felt guilty. Alex read the text message and looked at Kara, she was reading more into the text that was there she was sure, Lena was trying to comfort her and excuse her absence. Alex read it a few times just to be sure that she was right and then looked at Kara.

“Kara, she is most definitely secure we tried and we couldn't track her, still can't actually, I am not even sure that you would find her. As for the text. Kara, I think that she is trying to stop you doing exactly what you are doing right now. Lena knows you, as such she would not want you to feel guilty, there is a higher degree of feeling in this text, it is almost emotional, she really didn't want to cancel, and I don't think that she is mad at you”

Kara let out a small sigh, Alex seemed to be missing the point, she was too tired and emotionally drained to explain right now, she knew that Lena was safe and she would be unreachable for most of the day so she decides to close her eyes and wait. She was not sure how much time had passed, when she had started to listen but all of a sudden it was there Lena’s heart flooded her senses she smiled internally as her heart spiked in her chest. Setting of all the monitors.

“uhm…. It’s ok Alex” Kara blurted lifting her hands….” I think Lena is out and judging by her heart she is ok”

Kara’s heart monitor spiked and then she spoke, Alex twisted her head to the side and looked at Kara and drew he brows together, her sister has been so worried about Lena that she had been constantly scanning for her heart all this time. The reaction of her own monitor showed that she was anxious about it, or excited to hear it again. Alex was not sure. She must be exhausted, it was then that Alex realised Kara didn't love Lena, she was in love with her and the Danvers fell hard, she could see that this was going to be all or nothing, this could break her.

Alex decided it was time for the talk with Lena. “I am glad that she is ok Kara, I am sorry Kara, I can see just how much you love her, you are so drained, I think that you need to rest, I will help you manage these emotions, this level of feeling can be overwhelming at times, don’t worry Kara, I will pop to her, I will check her for you and maybe you can rest up a bit more then go and see her, for yourself that will help?”

All Kara could do was nod and accept that she was in no fit state to go and see the CEO as she gently placed her hand on her sisters and smiled her eyes sad almost pleading.

“Please don't tell Lena about what happened…. promise me, Alex”

“She won't hear anything from me Kar, pinkie swear ok” Alex held out her hand little finger extended, and smiled before leaving her sister to recover and going to see the youngest Luthor. 

Lena managed to get out of the safe house early and headed to L-Corp, walked into her office she was annoyed and exhausted and just wanted to see Kara, she felt terrible about having to cancel it would have been an official date, she walked into her office to see the other Danvers sister waiting. 

“Alex is everything alright? Is Kara ok?”

Alex looked at her she could see that Lena was looking a little worse for wear, but she would not be deterred. She knew how much Kara had done for the date and although it wasn't Lena’s fault, she wouldn't be able to watch her sister hurt like that. 

“Kara is not ok, she is upset that the date was missed, I get that isn't your fault Lena, but you need to understand something, Kara is strong, she is fast and invulnerable, if you blew her up, she would still be standing there when the smoke clears. What is not known about her, although I think you would have worked it out by now, inside she is soft and kind and sweet, and she is vulnerable. She is breakable Lena and she really cares for you, which means you can break her, she will not be brought down by Kryptonite or an alien, every time we have almost lost her it was her heart, her heart that almost kills her. You are in possession of that, you are the one that will break her”

Lena stood and listened she was not expecting the lecture, or Alex to tell her that Kara loved her, she would have preferred that come from Kara. She wanted nothing more than to have time with Kara, Lena then understood, the protective stance, the serious look, the over explanation, this was Alex’s Shovel talk, so next would come the threat she supposed. Strangely it makes Lena’s heart swell, if she is in need of this talk, Kara must have been talking about her.

“I understand that Alex and I don't want to hurt her in any way, as I told you before people underestimate me, they think I don't care but I do, I really do”

Looking at Lena, Alex Leaned in, and looked her right in the eye. “This one is not your fault Lena, so we are having a nice discussion, the next time I need to come here and talk to you, it will be less pleasant, and if I am here because you hurt her, you will have one chance to fix it and then I will take matters into my own hands and trust me, the undisclosed location I find for you will not return you within 24 hours, and no one will find you not even Kara, are we on the same page Lena?”

  
**KZ to LL**  
  
I am glad you were safe and I am sorry for not getting to you in time…I should have been there for you Lena you are now my heart and I want to put you first every time but I guess I can't be in three two places at once. :D can we make another date? And Lena you should never be sorry it was not your fault. Just give me a date and time. I Missed not being able to hear your heartbeat, I know that may sound strange but I guess its I missed not having you around. And we will make it work and certainly make up for lost time.  
  
Love ALWAYS Kara xoxox

  
Lena smiles as she receives the text from Kara, reading that she would like to see her again soon, she wanted to plan a new first date and she was more than happy to have a new official date with Kara. She thought that maybe it would be a good idea to have the official date on a Friday, that was date night after all. They could see each other between too, she was texting Kara back, when there was a cough, she looked up to a very annoyed looking Alex. Lena nods at Alex and smiles softly, she wished that she had someone that cared for her enough to talk to a prospective lover for her, but that just wasn’t the way her life was. She supposed that she should have taken this more seriously but she was distracted by the Danvers sister she was craving attention from.

“I was messaging Kara, I am sorry, I am as always, putting her first and I think that we are Alex, she is very important to me too”

  
**LKL - Kara D**

  
I would l̶o̶v̶e̶ really like to reschedule our date. ̶I̶ ̶w̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶,̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶i̶l̶y̶ ̶w̶a̶l̶k̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶m̶e̶e̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶,̶ I think that next Friday would be good, a proper date night. ̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ '̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶i̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶l̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶,̶ ̶w̶a̶i̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶d̶a̶y̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶e̶x̶c̶r̶u̶c̶i̶a̶t̶i̶n̶g̶,̶ I don't want to wait until Friday to see you though, I want to check that you are ok. We can make time for each other between now and then, extra Lunches? I could work from CATCO mid-week.  
C̶a̶n̶ '̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶i̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶,̶ Looking forward to seeing you soon, L xoxo 


	10. Subterfuge

After the first attempt on Lena’s life Kara had suggested she could always come and stay with her at the loft until it was safe so she could rest at night, Kara could then watch over her. Lena had declined the offer in favour of standing her ground. Kara admired her strength, that was one of the many things that Kara loved about Lena her sheer determination to rise above the Luthor name and be her own hero.

Alex was none too pleased as it meant that Kara was now on 24/7 alert, in between her Supergirl duties, her work at CATCO and the stress of numerous cancelled lunch dates. Unbeknownst to Alex and Lena, Kara would sit on the roof of the penthouse at night keeping watch, keeping Lena safe. In Kara ‘s mind she had failed her once she was not about to do it again. it was pushing her emotionally even though she would never let on and physically she was still getting over the effects of her solar flair.

The more attempts on Lena the more tired she was looking, Alex could only watch, hoping that Kara would take care of herself better and that she would ask if she needed help, her only wish was for this all important first date to happen before her sister combusted.

It had been a week since their first lunch date. Things were getting out of control, it wasn't like Lena had not seen Kara, but she had not seen Kara. Supergirl saved her from the assassination attempt at the opening of the new L-Corp children’s wing at National City general, the closest she had been to being with Kara was her second trip over the balcony, she remembered the first time, Supergirl was getting coffee with Kara, she had caught her then too, this time instead of just taking her back to her office, Lena had broken down and Kara flew her home. She still hated flying but being in Kara’s arms felt amazing seeing her smile down even though it was concerned. She stayed for a while waiting for Lena to fall asleep before she had gone after the attacker.

Lena exhausted, cried herself to sleep in a rare fit of emotion not able to enjoy the time in Kara’s arms but so thankful that Kara was there holding her.

Kara kept her promise she had protected Lena but it had all gotten too much for Lena and when she collapsed in Kara’s arms, she flew her straight back to the Penthouse, but this time she sat with her in her arms stroking her hair and reassuring her that everything was going to be okay . Lena had fallen asleep in Kara’s arms all she wanted to do was stay and hold Lena all night but she needed to find Alex to see if she had any leads for her to follow up. Kara was determined they were going to get to the bottom of this and when they did, she would find a way to make them pay, she carried her to bed.

Then going to Lena’s desk, she writes a note and places it on the pillow next to her. At that moment it took all of Kara's strength to not just stay.

  
** _To my Lena,_ **

** _I am so sorry I could not stay, maybe one day I can. I hope you don't mind. I could not leave you on the couch. So, I put you into bed. I will see you at lunch and I am looking forward to our official date tonight._ **

** _Love ALWAYS your Kara xoxox_ **

  
Lena awoke in bed as she stretched on the pillow beside her was a note, she opened it up and read it tracing her fingers over the elegant script as she re-read the letter. Lena felt her heart swell in her chest there was something about the handwritten note that held more significance that if she had received a text message, Kara’s possessive pronoun before her own name on the note caused the first misfire of her heart. Lena smiled as she retraced the words Kara had put her to bed, she was still dressed and Kara had respected her privacy but still placed her in her bed so that she was comfortable, she had not stayed with her all night, although the promise remained on her lips as the CEO mouthed the line that one day she could. Her hero had been there when Lena needed her, and made sure she was safe and comfortable and that meant the world to her. 

There had never been anyone in Lena’s life, well not since her mother passed that had cared about her, safety or comfort in this way, she couldn't stop the small tear escape her eye, a mixture of sorry for the lack of love in her life and happiness at the love and care she was now receiving, feeling that her Kara would somehow be able to pull together all the pieces of her shattered heart and replace all the loneliness with happiness. She showered dressed and headed to L-Corp, still with a faint smile on her lips from the small note, and a monumental action.

It was like the world was conspiring against them, not only had Lena lost the ability to be affectionate with her words to Kara, but now that the meaning was truly understood, every date was broken by an attempt on her life and now this. She had been told that there was unrest within the board because of the attempts and she was now going to have to cancel again. Lena got to see more of Kara before they were dating, she thought they were anyway, they had not really labelled anything, they were just carrying on as normal but with an undertone of mutual attraction. Only now it was officially out there that they like each other, they were not managing to actually meet, there had been two kisses on the cheek and Lena longed for the first kiss with Kara, the one that would tell her that they were a couple, that they were more than friends, the one where she would be able to put feeling into it so Kara would know how she felt. Tonight, Kara had a special date planned and she was hoping that it would include the official first kiss.

After searching the internet for a long while Lena managed to find a list of options to apologize, she had done this after the first time that she had to cancel on Kara, she thought that now they were dating, she should be making more effort which instantly made her anxious. It was ridiculous that this was happening she had not had to cancel on Kara this much since the Reign incident, or the Daxamite invasion, she was now worried, would Kara think that something big was coming. She was pretty sure that this was something to do with her mother, there have not been this many attempts on her life in a long time. Not being good at the relationship niceties she had found the list to help her with the apologies. She was cancelling again for lunch today but she was determined come hell or high-water dinner was still on tonight.

  
#1 apologize in person face to face.   
#2 A handwritten note on some fancy paper that you can get from your local craft store.   
#3 Make a list.  
#4 A message in a bottle.  
#5 Apologize using a children’s book  
#6 Play an apology tune.  
#7 Use food.  
#8 Make food.  
#9 Clean up.  
#10 Attach a note to your pet and send it to him/her.  
#11 Tinker around social media  
#12 Get his/her friends in on it

It was time for Kara’s second sweep of the day, Lena would probably be on her balcony. It had not taken long for Kara to figure out that since Lena had found out, she would strangely always be on her balcony when she did her sweeps, lunch time sweep was the first she picked up as it was usually done before Kara would have lunch with Lena and her heart would always give her away. Today though Kara’s heart sank a little bit when there was no Lena, she could see her sitting at her desk deep in thought so without slowing down to much she just flew past and on to CATCO where she was due to meet her for lunch soon anyway.

She had already done the food thing twice, made a list so Kara could keep track of how many things that she had done wrong. This time she wrote a handwritten apology, and then she placed it inside a box of chocolates, she had called Nia who was going to collect it from Frank and place it on her desk with one Asphodel flowers meant that she was sorry, the chocolate to take away some of the sting and the handwritten note to explain.

“Alex nothing to report from lunchtime sweep --I’m off to lunch now” Kara and Alex had now come to an understanding about Kara needing to have her lunches free from her Supergirl duties unless the world was about to end.

Alex looked up, she was proud of her sister she really was, in fact she wished that she herself could be more boundaries, she had reduced the amount of calls for Super assistance, really not calling unless needed anyway but the lunch request was Kara on her own, so not only was Alex looking out for her but she was starting to care for herself.

“Alright Kara, no problem if your swinging past after lunch there is a hungry Director that would love a hoagie”

Kara knew she was a little early as she landed on the roof at CATCO she made her way down to her office, it would give her time to order the food and get everything ready for Lena’s arrival. Putting her hair up and her glasses on her nose Kara Danvers steps out into the now bustling floor of CATCO in full lunchtime editing rush. She smiled and waved at Nia who was busy on the phone with Brainy no doubt given the Dreamy look all over her face. As she walked towards the open door of her office, she could see a single flower and a box of chocolates on her desk. Oh Rao!! not again she thought her heart tightened in her chest as she walked over opening the box, she finds a note placed neatly inside. She swallowed nervously, taking a deep breath she opens it, it was a handwritten Letter from Lena. it read.

  
** _Dearest Kara, _ **

** _I am aware that today was to make up for me cancelling on you for the movie night, and I know that this is very special to you, that loyalty and keeping your word is intrinsic to who you are. Please believe me when I say that I would not be cancelling if there was not an issue I could not overcome; I have been looking forward to today and to finally being able to see you again. I miss you._ **

  
** _To make up for it I have brought out the all you can eat Chinese and held it for CATCO please take Nia and enjoy the Chinese on me, they have over twenty different types of potstickers waiting for you. Tonight, you have my permission to rescue me from my ivory tower and fly away with me no matter what is happening I am not missing tonight. Your damsel in distress will be waiting for her blonde knight to rescue her, I only wish I was there to see your face trying all the different potstickers. _ **  
** _Wishing I was there, L xxx_ **

  
_Breath ... just breath_ where the words Kara was repeating over and over in her head. She closed her eyes and focused all her thoughts inwards. Reading the positives in the letter. It was ok Lena had only cancelled lunch it was no big deal besides she had put on a big lunch to make up for it .it wasn't all that bad as potstickers where involved. 

Lena had no choice she knew if she was going to stop the coup at L-Corp. she would need to crash the secret board meeting and take down the opposition. All the attacks that appears to be directed at her specifically were making the stocks fluctuate and they were looking to remove her from the head of the company. She waited until they were started and then walked in trailed by Jess who had the board members charter in her hands. The mood in the room instantly shifted the moment that she entered the meeting room.

After the initial commotion had settled down Lena took her place at the head of the table. “The person or persons that have called this meeting of the board without inviting a 49% shareholder, who happens to be the CEO and the reigning head of the board is in direct conflict with the boards charter, now am more than happy to replace you all if no one wants to come forward and tell me who is responsible for this meeting. I have already got a significant amount of options for new board members to breathe some life into this place. The charter allows for such a contingency, should there be a mutiny of the board that is not identified with the leading individual, don’t push me because I will implement it however, I would rather just strip out the people causing the issue”

After eaten her way through all twenty varieties of potstickers and an entire selection from the buffet. Kara packs up the leftovers and a selection of Alex’s favourites, saying goodbye to Nia she makes her way to the DEO making a quick detour to L-Corp first to check on Lena. Landing on the building opposite out of site. Lena’s heart is a little erratic but Kara can see she is in the middle of some sort of board meeting, satisfied that it was not life threatening she turns a pushes off. There was still much to do before tonight's date.

There had been some commotion and then finally there was a settling of voice’s much argumentative discussion, citations from the charter thanks to jess and her nimble fingers, of course Lena knew it verbatim but she would need just to read it out. Finally the room fell silent, everyone in attendance realising that Lena had them all over a barrel, there were few loyal to her in the room and she would not be removing them after all they were the reason she knew about this in the first place but she had no intention of highlighting that. “So, now you are all well aware that I have the evidence and the means legally to have you all removed, I suggest that the people responsible for today leave the room and leave your passes with security, if this doesn't happen you will all be dismissed, Jess help them to make the right choices this little impromptu meeting has already cost L-Corp in the region of one hundred thousand dollars, money I will be taking from the board”

Lilian had been receiving anonymous tip offs all week of possible dates between Lena and Kara until Lillian was ready the date couldn't happen so she had organised all the distractions, the fool that had pushed Lena over the balcony had paid dearly, he had tried to run, now he couldn't walk. Lena was now the only family Lilian had left while she did not agree with her life choices she was after all a Luthor and she did love her in her own way and killing her was never something she would entertain. She had been trying to prove her love to Lena but so far had failed. Even with the baby truth seeker Lena still would not believe her love was genuine. Especially now that Kara Danvers had firmly rooted herself into Lena’s life. So, Lilian’s purpose and focus were to take this super out once and for all.

Virus X was a deadly kryptonian virus perfect as a cure was never found. Lilian had found a sample in Lex’s vault; he had been planning on using this to eliminate superman but had disregarded out as he couldn't work out a delivery system. After months in the lab Lilian had finally come up with the perfect delivery system by combining it with just the right amount of Kryptonite for maximum effect. She had laced a selection of Lena’s favourite lipsticks with the lethal combination, the virus would activate with the heat of Lena’s lips and be active to infect the Kryptonian, it would get straight into Supergirl’s bloodstream with one kiss. Now all Lilian had to do was make sure Lena got the lipsticks so she would pay her a visit at L-corp.

Lilian had slipped in the annoying receptionist normally guarding Lena’s office was absent and that just made it easier, looking at the outfit laid out in the bathroom and the lipstick selection Lillian was able to match them with her specially laced replacements. The deed was done Lilian had swapped all Lena’s lipsticks.

Feeling a little exhausted but also a little smug Lena, made her way from the board meeting she decided that she would get herself a coffee from the vender out front of the building, normally Jess would bring her an afternoon Coffee or sometimes a special one from Kara would turn up on her desk, she was not sure what she did to deserve these people in her life. Deep in thought she didn't see the woman slip into the building behind her and was completely unaware, so when she arrived back in her office to be confronted by none other than her mother sitting on the couch, waiting for her, Lena’s heart spiked and she almost dropped her coffee.

“Mother, a second visit in a week, really it is almost as if you actually care, what is it that you want, Mother?”

“Lena darling, do I need an excuse to come and see my daughter?” Lilian said forcing a smile, “I have been monitoring the situation, I was worried about all these attempts on your life. I may have not always made the best choices when it comes to you but I am here to help”

Lena listened to her mother there was no way that she was being genuine, the baby truth seeker may have told her that Lillian for all her faults and inability to have any form of human interaction where she was not in some way manipulating things actually did love her. Kara the eternal optimist and the seer of all potential good had even suggested that this woman loved her just not in the way she wanted, but how can all this compare when, Lillian herself had told Lena over and over who she was. Lillian admitted that as much as she wanted to be better and do better for her daughter when presented with that opportunity, she always chose something else hurting Lena in the process.

“Well isn't that sweet mother, this concern I am guessing it comes with a price? I am not changing my mind about any of my choices, my friends, my relationships, my direction for the company, something the board just learned. The attacks like all the others have not changed that and neither will you”

“As I told you last time Lena, while I am not happy with the company you keep this is not why I am here today. You have made it perfectly clear you regardless of insurmountable evidence gathered, threats exposed and the way that she feels she had the right to decide the fate of humans, that the superior Kara Danvers one day choose to save the small people over a Luthor, that the prejudice from the house of El applies to you too”

Lilian could see she was not getting through to Lena, If she was ever going to be able to get Lena to see things from the right view, to be on the right side of history and fulfil her potential she needed her trust and loyalty, so trying a different approached she got up from the couch walking into Lena’s space she softened her voice and smiled.

“Lena darling, I am trying. I have lost everything and I don't want to lose you. Remember what I said? you could be the Luthor that saves the world and I want to be a part of that”

Lena would love to believe her, she always holds out that tiny bit of hope that stopped her being able to completely rid her life of Lillian, but at the same time meant that Lillian was able to hurt her over and over. She looked at the woman and wished that she had Kara’s hearing would she be able to tell when Lillian was being honest? Or was the complete lack of emotion and empathy in the woman something that stopped her heart if she had one reacting at all.

“Mother if you want to have a relationship that goes beyond kidnapping and assassination attempt, well then you need to prove to me that you deserve it because like I said I am not changing who I am any more, this is it.”

“ok Lena that is fair, how about we start slow and move forward, I really did just come to check that you were ok, I needed to see for myself” Lilian said as she closed the small gap between them both with her arms outstretched.

The request for a hug had caught Lena off guard she had not expected that at all, was it possible that her mother was actually trying, that this time there may be a light at the end of a very long and cold tunnel. Tentatively Lena moved towards the woman and held her in an embrace. It wasn't that long and it wasn’t that comfortable but it was the first hug she ever had off Lillian.

“I have work to do Mother the board meeting has put me behind, please make an appointment maybe for lunch if your serious, good bye mother.”

“Good bye for now Lena ...oh!! and do enjoy the rest of your evening”

On that Lilian turned and walked out with a smug look on her face all she needed to do now was wait knowing that there was no distraction planned tonight and that this time the date went ahead as planned.

Lena spent the rest of the day working at her desk, Jess had debriefed about the board and she would need four new members she already knew that she was going to put a few people on the board, she was hoping that Eliza may consider it. She continued to work only stopping to change into her date night outfit, discarding the normal colours and going for a softer look to compliment Kara, to show more of who Lena really was and less hidden, the scarlet lipstick discarded for tonight in favour of a more natural shade, before she continued and waited for Kara to come and take her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter the date at the fortress
> 
> will Lilian's lipstick get put to the test?

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos help to feed my mind & spurs us on & helps us learn :0)


End file.
